Surrender Your Heart
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Soulmates are forever but the Princess of the Moon doesn't care for the tradition. She wants to fall in love instead. What happens when she resists the bonding between her and her mate? Why doesn't Minako know what bundling is!
1. The Princess on the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own this title. Plot is my own.

I am back under the Title that started my freelance Fanfiction career, _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_! I've been busy under Attack On Titan with my titular romance _Something Like This _and I've begun the sequel _Feeling Like This_, but I wanted to write something under here once more. Writing this actually came a lot easier than I originally thought it would.

Background information: Think Sailor Moon Crystal characters with the OG characteristics.

Usagi is 17. Mamoru is 21. Ages of other characters, don't really concern me.

Oh and this is totally AU.

* * *

Princess Serenity sat atop the platform in the ballroom watching everyone dance in sync to the orchestra. She sat alone while her mother, Selene greeted other royalty. She rested her head on her knuckle and yawned.

_Where are my friends? I hate sitting here alone._

It wasn't that she hated grand parties such as this one, she loved dancing and meeting new people. She loved attending these parties with her friends, the princesses from other planets.

These princesses were not just ordinary princesses, they were Serenity's guardians, led by the princess of Venus, Minako.

"You look positively bored."

Serenity's eyes scanned the person beside her. Princess Ami of Mercury stood to her side, wearing a long figure fitting pale blue gown with silver orbed earrings. Her short blue hair wasn't fancy, she opted for a natural hairdo.

"Mother is speaking with diplomats and I'm here watching the crowd, Ami." Serenity sighed sitting up straight and fluffing her blond bangs from her eyes. "I hear Rei is engaged. Is that true?"

"She is. One of the four Heavenly generals from Earth. Soulmates."

"Ugh." Serenity rolled her eyes at the thought. "Who wants their soul tied to someone they haven't met before?" Ami laughed gently at Serenity and her antics.

It was true, being born of royal or noble blood meant you were to marry a certain person. Nobody knew who their soulmate was until they met them. The experience had been described as strings of fate tying your heart to another for life. You are loyal and see no other person but them. It was a different sort of love, gifted from Aphrodite to destroy toying with the emotions of another.

Serenity despised this cycle. Not just because she didn't know who her mate was, but, due to her status and blood, it would quite an experience upon her existence according to her mother. Selene described the fated meeting of Serenity's father as though she was plunged into the darkest of cosmic energy and only for a warm radiant energy to expel from her body and give her new sight.

It didn't sound appealing to Serenity at all.

Her friends such as Rei were not so lucky. Jadeite, was one of the four generals of Earth. They were given the title Heavenly Generals upon approval from other leaders in the Galaxy. They served as guardians for the Prince of Earth as the princesses did for Serenity.

"You might be next Serenity." Ami reminded her.

"Doubt it, Ames." Serenity stated stoically. "I bet you end up with Zoicite if you haven't already."

Ami went from frowning to blushing furiously.

"Ah ha! I'm right aren't I?" Serenity grinned perking up at the idea. "It is fitting, Ami. He isn't ridiculous like Jadeite and not a pompous ass like Kunzite."

"Speaking of Kunzite, Minako was visiting Earth when they met during training. She was screaming at him when their bonding happened. Even after they realized it, she emptied ale over his head."

"How romantic." Serenity smirked knowing she'd have to tease Minako next time she spoke to her. "I guess that's why she isn't here tonight?"

Ami shrugged and removed herself to find something to eat. This left Serenity to her thoughts alone. Of course the princesses were finding their mates. She wondered if they were actually happy bonding that way. Were they in love at all? Or did they let nature take its course?

_I'm falling in love with who I choose. Not who biology and fate dictates._

"Dear, you can go dance. You don't need to sit up here all night by yourself." Selene rejoined her daughter and sat down.

"Ami just told me the news. Rei is engaged to Jadeite."

"Ah, well her own engagement will be announced soon as well." Selene told her. " The Mercurian Ambassador said Zoicite has no qualms about a wedding on Mercury. He visited last week."

"Are you disappointed I haven't found my soulmate?" Serenity asked looking down at her feet. "You know how I feel about the subject."

Selene offered her a sympathetic smile and patted her shoulder. She believed there was no need to rush Serenity around the Moon until she felt the bond. It would come when the time was right. She just knew it. "It will happen when it is supposed to."

"Or I could just marry for love."

"Maybe you will be lucky to fall in love with your soulmate, Serenity." Selene looked around the room again and leaned back in her own chair. "You will accompany Princess Minako to Earth in two days as well."

"What?! Mother, you've never approved of me leaving the moon before." Serenity quirked an eyebrow and gawked at her mother. "I don't have the proper training to defend myself."

"You don't need to worry about that. You will be staying within the Middle Palace. Outside of Tokyo. Besides, if the threat is real, the Silver Crystal will activate on it's own." Selene assured her. "It will do you good to leave and see the world. Take Luna if you wish."

"Thank you, mother." Serenity bowed her head and smiled brightly. Selene returned her silver eyes back to the crowd and her sweet smile turned reluctant. An unmated Princess was fair game to those who wished to do harm upon the peace the Silver Alliance created. She had to hope Serenity would find her mate on Earth. Maybe if she took long enough to speak with a pilot while on their trip it would happen.

* * *

As planned, two days later a plane from Venus arrived carrying the princess of Venus accompanied by her advisor, Artemis.

Minako stood beside the outside of the carrier plane, her long blonde hair half back and tied with a red bow. She was popping gum in her mouth and tapping her foot. She could easily pass as Serenity's twin sister. Instead of the usual glittery orange gown, she wore black leggings and a knee length blue tunic over them.

Serenity appeared in the hanger shortly, her long blonde hair pinned in pigtails and wearing a knee length blue skirt and a long sleeve white top with a simple looking broach in the middle. Luna her advisor walked with her to the plane.

"You look cheerful this morning, Princess."

"I'm glad you talked my mother into letting me off this rock." Serenity hugged Minako and they boarded together. The plane accommodations were modest, chairs with seatbelts, windows on each side, bathrooms, and bunk beds toward the back. Serenity squealed in excitement as this was her first time leaving the Moon. "I am so excited!"

She wandered around the plane and looked at everything wide eyed.

"You'll like Earth, Serenity. Everyone is laid back."

"Is the grass as green as everyone says it is?"

"Absolutely! I know you love fine dining and all but they offer all sorts of different food." Minako told her about Sushi and pizza and then explained theatres to her. "Obviously, these Terrans have too much time on their hands to create these moving picture shows."

"You have to take me to see one, Minako."

"Or you may find your soulmate and he can take you."

Serenity pouted and plopped down in the chair like a child, "I don't want a soulmate, Minako."

"What?! Why not?" Minako scrunched her nose up at the declaration.

"I don't want to belong to someone I don't care about. It sounds cruel."

"Serenity, you'll understand when it happens to you. Sure I could still clobber Kunzite because he frustrates me, but I can't imagine not having him in my life." Minako attempted to explain. "You will care about your soulmate. It will feel right in every way. If you fall madly in love with him, that's a bonus."

"Whatever. Why am I coming to Earth with you?" Serenity asked watching through the window as the plane left the hanger and became airborne. Minako smiled and bit her lip before giggling. "What on Earth? what is it, Minako?"

Minako scooted to the edge of her seat and looked at Serenity with pleading eyes. "First, I wanted to ask if you will be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course, Minako. You know I will!" Serenity smiled, so happy for her dearest friend. "What else?"

"Secondly, I don't really know how to ask this, I figured since you had more of a royal upbringing than I did you could explain something."

"Anything." Serenity promised her.

"What is bundling?" Minako scratched the top of her head and tilted her head embarrassed from her question.

"Are you serious?" Serenity sighed with an eye roll. "You're the direct descendent of Aphrodite!"

"Mother neglected to explain some things, Serenity! She was absent doing her divine duties as a goddess of love!" Minako reminded her. It was true. Minako's mother was graced with everlasting divine life to fulfill the duties of Aphrodite. Minako while a descendent, cannot take over royal duties because of her oath to protect Princess Serenity. She inherited powers of the Goddess however.

"I can't believe my ears. Ask Kunzite."

"He is the one who mentioned it to me."

Serenity deadpanned, "I'm going to have a long talk with him."


	2. The Terran Prince and Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own this title. Plot is my own.

Oh and this is totally AU.

* * *

Serenity watched as they flew through the darkness with nothing lights of the stars filling the void. She never experienced anything like it before. Her father told her stories when she was young about flying off the Moon to distant worlds. Now it was her turn to have adventures.

Luna and Artemis shared a chair and were curled up napping together.

"Should we dress in royal gowns?" Minako walked from the rear of the plane to the general seating area, rubbing her neck. "I know we packed many in the capsules, but the stress of putting them on."

"The Terran Prince is expecting us, right?" Serenity questioned her friend. She felt like Minako hadn't been entirely honest about her reasons for bringing her along. "Shouldn't we dress for the occasion? At least simple regal dresses?"

"True. Very true." Minako agreed and walked to the back of the plane once more to retrieve their wardrobe. Serenity tossed the thoughts from her mind and watched as Earth came into full view. She gasped at how blue the planet appeared with the thick white clouds surrounding areas.

_Earth is beautiful, just as I imagined it would be. _

Minako hurried back to the seating and laid the dresses along the opposite chairs. "Prepare yourself, Princess. We are going to hit some turbulence."

"Eh?! Turbulence?" Serenity panicked. " Minako why did you talk my mother into letting me travel with you!?"

"I am so sorry!" Minako pouted and bowed her head respectfully.

"You will be if we crash into something!"

Luna and Artemis perked up hearing the two girls shrieking at the top of their lungs. They looked at each other then the two blondes.

The pilot's voice crackled over the intercom system, "Ladies, we are entering Earth's atmosphere, sit tight." Of course he didn't need to repeat himself, he could hear them well enough to know they were panicking. Especially Serenity. He done his best to keep the plane steady.

* * *

"Prince Endymion, the Princesses will arrive in minutes. Are you joining us on the tarmac?" Kunzite asked upon entering the Prince's private study.

Endymion sat behind a large marble desk, his head resting in the palm of his hand. He dimmed the lights and allowed the natural light of the sun to shine through instead. There were three bookshelves in the room, holding many books, some historical, some personal diaries of his family. The floor is adorned with a rounded rug. The study had three doors leading in different directions. One door led to his private bed chambers, and the other to his bathroom and the other to the main hallway.

Only Kunzite had a key to enter from all doors.

Endymion leaned back and took in his high general's words. Endymion is a tall man, with ebony hair and stormy blue eyes. He is observant, learning the world and people around him. He is good natured but allows nobody to walk over him. He shares his most private confidences with only Kunzite. Trust is very important and Kunzite established early on when they met that he could be trusted. Hence he earned the title to lead the other generals.

Kunzite is the opposite, older than Endymion with much more life experience. Kunzite has white silvery hair and blue eyes. He dresses in grey armor with dark outlines and a white cape. He's seen enough in his life that he doesn't mess around however, Kunzite gets cocky due to his confidence. He is the knight of purity and affection, serving his Prince.

"Why do I want to greet them. Minako is your fiancé, Kunzite." Endymion reminds him. "I have other plans anyway."

Grumbling and crossing his arms, Kunzite presses the younger man, "Endymion, you are going to mess around and end up fathering a babe and being forced to wed a belligerent woman."

"I'll do no such thing, Kunz." Endymion assured him, confident in himself, "The apothecary has assured me he knows what he is doing. Anyhow, I don't plan to wed."

"Blasphemy."

"Why do I want a soulmate? It is such horse shit."

Kunzite raised a questioning eyebrow and frowned causing Endymion to roll his eyes.

"Congratulations to you for finding your soulmate and she's wonderful and strong."

"What about the Moon Princess? Wouldn't you like to meet her?" Kunzite asked leaning against the walls, watching the Prince.

"Why? She's young and probably gray skinned like other Lunarians I've seen. No thanks." Endymion stood dismissing the idea of the young Princess. "Are you hoping she's my soulmate or something? Ha!"

Kunzite shook his head and turned to walk out to the tarmac. Endymion licked his lips and sighed, he was curious about the girl but not enough to meet her formally yet.

* * *

Serenity tied the bow around Minako's waist, the finishing touch her gown. Minako opted for her pale pink gown with short sleeves. The dress laced down the backside and was long enough to tie into a large bow.

Minako's long golden hair was half pulled up and half down, still adorned with a bow in her hair.

Serenity chose to wear a cream colored form fitting gown with straps, gold sequin wrapped around the bodice of the gown and a gold bracelet as well. Her hair was pulled up into her unique pigtails with buns setting atop of her head.

"Remember, ask Kunzite to explain bundling." Serenity reminded Minako who groaned.

"You could just tell me."

"Fat chance of that happening." Serenity smirked.

As the plane landed, the girls prepared to exit the plane. Minako checked the weather of their area before they began making their descent. They were in luck, it was still the summer.

The doors opened, revealing the bright sunlight and the smell of fresh air. Minako exited the plane first with Artemis at her side. Serenity watched as Terrans came forward to greet her. She saw the tall behind lingering behind them with silvery hair, she supposed that was Kunzite.

_Damn, Minako is lucky._

She watched as they bowed respectfully to each other before Minako jumped in his waiting arms and began kissing him.

_Of course. _

"Well Luna, let's step off here, shall we?" Serenity smiled at her tiny advisor who followed her step for step. She squinted her bright blue eyes almost closed as the sunlight hit her. Warmth enveloped her body and the floral smells wafted around her due to the breeze in the area. She was in awe of her surroundings.

The Terran hanger was not far from their Palace. She could see it standing not far away. Around the Palace was a city to one side and lush forests and what she guessed was roadways. It all looked very interesting.

Everyone bowed respectfully as she reached the ground.

"You're royal highness, welcome to Earth." Kunzite greeted her. Serenity curtseyed in response, offering him a warm smile. "I hope you find your stay enjoyable." She couldn't help but like the man, his voice was deep and rich. She definitely approved.

"Thank you, Kunzite. I look forward to enjoying my time and learning more about this planet." She told him and began walking in sync with him and Minako.

Not too far off, Prince Endymion stood watching her from his private chambers. Noticing how her skin was not gray. In fact he swore up and down her skin glowed in the sunlight. Her hair was longer than people described. It was then he realized he wanted to see her up close, but quashed the thought before it could go anywhere.

He hurried out before he could get caught up in her mysterious looks, his plans for the evening couldn't wait.

* * *

Minako and Serenity were given guest quarters beside each other. Their rooms were of marble flooring and adorned with four poster beds, each leading to bathroom chambers.

Of course it wasn't home but Serenity knew such quarters could grow on her. She unpacked her royal gowns to the huge closet lining half of the wall opposite of her bed.

Luna sniffed about and discovered arrangements under the window had been made for her. A plush bed had been provided.

"This is quite different, isn't Luna?" Serenity admired as she walked about the room toward the huge windows, looking at the rose garden below her window. "We will have to get a tour of the rose garden later."

Minako peeked her head in the cracked door and grinned, "Serenity, it is almost lunch, do you want to join Kunzite and I?"

"Of course!" She looked down at Luna and saw her friend had curled up in her bed to sleep. She quietly rushed out of the room and the girls walked along the hall. They passed several servants who bowed and smiled, some were in awe of Serenity. Serenity smiled back, somewhat embarrassed.

Oof! A tall hooded man had walked right between Serenity and Minako, bumping more into Serenity. His bare hand, brushing against her own, sent a shock through the young Princess and him. He cringed but walked on.

Minako turned quickly, narrowing her eyes on the hooded man who had bumped into them. She watched Serenity clutch her arm and hand.

"That was rude!" Serenity called out rubbing her arm, "You should watch where you walk next time!" The man stiffened under her words as he stopped, he barely turned his head before huffing and continuing to walk off.

"Don't waste your breath, Sere." Minako shook her head, "Are you hurt?"

"My hand feels weird. Nothing to worry about." She attempted to assure Minako. Truthfully, she wasn't sure it was nothing. That shock was potent.

"We can ask for the apothecary or find a healer. Kunzite will help." Minako wrapped an arm comforting around Serenity.


	3. Those Glowing Hands

Disclaimer: Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I appreciate reviews. This chapter is darker than the last two bubbly chapters. It is also longer.

* * *

Earth was certainly beautiful. The air was so fresh. The sky so blue. The grass was much greener than one could imagine.

Serenity was privy to intimate tours of the Palace grounds. She found herself comparing the details of Earth to the Moon. Her home just didn't compare. The skies were blue but with swirling darker blue clouds instead white, birds certainly fly through the air like they did here. The smell of fresh air didn't compare either.

She was in trouble if her mother ordered her home because she didn't believe she could pull herself away.

Serenity sat in a chair staring out at the rain pouring over the grounds, smiling. Her long hair pulled into a low hanging bun, trousers and a light pink wrap around shirt, she was unaware of everything else. People were running to make cover.

Luna was washing her own front paws and fluffing her fur.

"Hiding in your room all day, Princess?"

Serenity pouted and turned to find Rei, Princess and Guardian Senshi of the planet Mars, standing there in the doorway with her hands planted on her hips. Rei was the fiery one, fierce and ready to step up to any challenge. Besides Minako, Rei was Serenity's closest friend. She didn't care for small talk or performing royal duties. She allowed her ebony locks to flow freely along her form. She also is the direct descendent of Aries, God of War. The telling trait is her violet eyes, burning with the fire.

"When did you arrive, Rei?"

"Not long ago. Jadeite had to return and I heard you were here. I thought you might cause trouble for the Terran Royalty." Rei walked in and sat herself on the edge of Serenity's bed. "Yet, here you are lounging about."

"Kunzite gave us tours of the grounds for the last two days. Today, I just wanted to be lazy."

"Did you have the kitchen staff bring you crazy amounts of dessert, yet?" Rei inquired. Serenity sighed and continued to pout. "What you're going to be obese before you're next birthday. I'm just looking out for you."

"You're mean, Rei." Serenity responded and crossed her arms over her chest. A sudden thought entered her mind and she grinned. Kunzite showed her everything within the Middle Palace, but she wanted to see more. "Do you want to see Tokyo? It is the closest city to the Palace.

Rei scrunched her nose up and tilted her head. Interesting idea Serenity had, but she knew Kunzite and Jadeite wouldn't let Serenity go. They would only be protecting Serenity's best interest. If something happened to her it would throw their alliance off with other planets. "The generals won't stand for it."

"You and Minako go with me then."

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"You just want to go out and have. I get it. Minako and I are attached to Jadeite and Kunzite. They are our mates, Serenity. We can't lie to them." Rei didn't want something like that on her conscious. Rei exhibited mental capabilities. Recently, she realized she could feel Jadeite's presence and his emotions if she focused hard enough. Those sort of powers took years to develop. She knew Jadeite would hurt if she lied.

"Just talk to Jadeite. Tell him."

"And Kunzite and Minako? Kunzite is a hard ass in case you haven't noticed?"

Kunzite walked around frumpy, Serenity hated to admit it. As handsome as he was, she began wondering Minako saw in him. Maybe he was different when it was just them two?

Minako silently stepped in the room, she heard the interesting idea Serenity had. She leaned against the door, watching the two girls engrossed in their conversation and grinned. "I will talk to Kunzite." She said. Serenity and Rei jumped out of their skin to find Minako watching them. "I have my ways."

Oh she definitely had her ways. Goddess of love and all.

"Are you going to slip him an infatuation potion or something so he will be too into you?"

"My mother has the potion mixing skill, not me." Minako reminded them with an attitude. "Besides, I don't need to do such silliness as that."

As Minako explained how her abilities worked and what she could do, Serenity's hand felt tingly. Sparks running from the palm out to her finger tips. She looked at her hand curiously. _Oh this is new. What in God's name did that cloaked man do to me?_ She watched as her entire hand began lighting up, glowing.

"Whoa, Serenity."

"What the hell is happening?"

The other girls in the room stared, their eyes wide. Rei stood first and approached Serenity to examine her glowing hand. She'd never witnessed anything like this. Serenity felt panicked, if she was honest. Minako shook her head. She never saw anything like this either but she remembered the man in the dark cloak that they bumped into.

"That man done something to you, Serenity."

"We just bumped into each other once. Why is my damn hand glowing?!" Serenity squealed looking between her friends. Rei bit her lip. This was new. "Mother is going to freak out."

"Maybe the man is experiencing something like this as well." Minako suggested. "Maybe Serenity really does need a night out of this Palace. It could be an interference with her own powers."

"Her powers have hardly manifested beyond healing capabilities, Minako." Rei declared, having first hand knowledge. She witnessed Serenity at a young age heal another Lunarian of superficial wounds.

Minako shrugged and walked out to find Kunzite. Serenity's hand stopped glowing for the moment and she settled down.

She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, she hoped she was wrong. She knew with her mating, it would be totally different than what her Guard experienced. Her mother maintained it would. Did it mean she was close to her mate? Was it the cloak covered man? She looked up pitifully at Rei who offered a hopeful smile.

"Maybe he was really a noble man in disguise, Rina."

"Your powers suck."

* * *

Endymion watched his hand carefully. What did that mean? What in the hell did he just experience? He groaned, frustrated.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head in exasperation. They were talking one minute and the next, Endymion hissed from a sensation in his hand. Both watched with great interest as it began glowing.

"A sexually transmitted disease?" Kunzite offered sarcastically. "You see a lot of women."

"Despite what you hear and think, I haven't done anything without protection. Besides this is my hand!" Endymion reminded him. "I bet it was that Lunarian Princess."

Kunzite sat down opposite of Endymion, curiosity overcoming him and a smirk edging on the corners of his lips. So the Terran Prince met Serenity?

"We bumped into each other in the hallway, I wore a cloak. My hand touched hers and it stung."

"Hm."

Frowning Endymion watched his closest friend and advisor. He didn't like how that sounded. "I don't like how you said that. Did she bewitch me? Some sort of magic that she has?"

"No, her only known capabilities are healing. Completely far off from dangerous propensities." Kunzite explained. He done his research before the Princess arrived. If she posed any sort of threat, he had to know beforehand so he could prepare.

"My hand glows and tingles at random. We don't know _why_." Endymion spat. "Keep an eye on her."

"She might be your mate, Endymion." Kunzite sighed. It was a dangerous idea considering Endymion had protested the very notion of being with someone he couldn't consciously choose. He also knew Endymion didn't want to hear talk of trivial matters. "Meet her, at least. Maybe it happened to her too."

"Oh great, tip her off she's possibly weakened me. What if the Moon wants to invade our Kingdom? What if she is a distraction for it?" Endymion challenged.

Minako stood outside the doors listening, slack jawed. Her anger boiling at the thought Serenity could pose any kind of threat. Without thinking of etiquette she walked in, unannounced. "How dare you."

Kunzite stood immediately and glared, "Minako! Your tone." He allowed his energy to emanate from his body toward her attempting to smooth things over.

"No Kunzite and shame on you!" Minako eyed him carefully, seeing his blatant attempt to deter her. "You sit here, judge her before meeting her. You think a 17 year old girl is a threat to you? That she has any offensive powers?" Minako stepped forward, hands clenched tightly. "Serenity was raised to be a diplomat, not a conqueror. Aphrodite help us, if she becomes bonded with you."

"You should really listen to Kunzite, Princess." Endymion stood, meeting her halfway. "You are on Earth."

"Kunzite isn't my keeper. I may be on Earth, but remember Endymion, I also have _powers_. You wouldn't like to be on the receiving end."

Kunzite bit his lip, watching his mate and leader butt heads. Endymion sighed and returned to his seat, thankfully not seemingly rattled by her threat. It was a threat. They all knew, Aphrodite's descendants were capable of ruining one's love life just as well as granting them a love life. Minako stood in her spot and turned to Kunzite, "I'm taking Rei and Serenity to Tokyo this evening. Don't wait up." She bowed politely before quickly leaving their presence.

"Thanks." Kunzite muttered.

Endymion rolled his eyes, "She wouldn't."

"Put me in the dog house over Serenity? Her allegiance is to that woman, Endymion. That is something bonding doesn't come between. If you put Serenity in danger, hurt her, or threaten her. Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter will descend on us. Not to mention the Outer Senshi."

"What will they do, send letters?"

Kunzite's face darkened and walked to Endymion, getting in his face, "Sailor Saturn could rip this planet into shreds. Kill all of us and by the grace of the Gods, we will be lucky to be reborn. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto need only summon her. Saturn done it once before."

Chills run over Endymion's spine. Knowing there were these all powerful women out there protecting the galaxy was awe inspiring. Knowing they could destroy life as he knew it was a different story. Kunzite was right. That was a fight he didn't want to bring here. He needed to apologize and hope Minako didn't feel in the mood to share anything with any of the other Guardians. "Find out what you can about this sensation in my hand. Look at everything." He ordered. "I will apologize formally and patch things up."

"Thank you, Endymion."


	4. Lost Princess

Disclaimer: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing.

As you can see, Endymion doesn't like the idea of his future wife being decided for him. He doesn't fully trust the ladies from outer space with mystical powers.

Once two people are mated or bonded, they exude energy toward their mate to deter an escalating situation. In the generals and sailor Senshi situation, their fated duties can override their connection or this energy with mental barriers if their leaders are threatened or harmed.

The fear of Sailor Saturn being summoned is a fear for Kunzite. If she's summoned, they are in end game. Kunzite is looking to avoid that and avoid being without Minako's good graces.

* * *

Minako didn't need to convince Serenity it was okay to leave without their male counterparts.

Minako and Rei helped Serenity dress inconspicuous for the occasion. Outside of the Palace, people dressed in modern clothing. Rei believed this was the best course of action so as not to draw attention themselves. It would be hard to hide the golden crescent on her forehead as it was.

Serenity opted for beige leggings that were knee length and a pink sleeveless top that hugged her curves and covered her rear end. She slipped into some gladiator sandals and wore her broach containing the silver crystal as a fancy center piece on her shirt. She pulled her hair back into their signature pigtails despite warnings from Rei about how signature that look really is.

Rei decided to wear black pixie pants with a violet strapless shirt and tiny violet orbs hanging on her ears along with black flats. She left her hair down, she wasn't trying to impress anyone, just kick their ass if they got too hands on with Serenity.

Minako, on the other hand settled for shorts and a yellow crop top that zipped up the front. she decorated with her favorite red bow and golden hoops on her ears. She also wore gladiator sandals. She was less worried about kicking anyone's ass. Rei had that department covered.

They hurried out of Serenity's room from where they primped together and cooed at each others' looks. "Minako, you have your henshin, right?" Rei asked grabbing the others by their arms. "We can't be too careful."

"Yes, mother. I can properly fight if we have to."

"Oh stop it. Let's go!" Serenity rolled her eyes playfully and pulled them along the corridor and down the stairs toward the doors.

Kunzite popped his head out from the library off to the right of the main hall. He watched the girls, concern written over his face. Jadeite peeked out from behind him and sighed. Kunzite shared his concerns with his colleague.

Jadeite is the knight of patience and harmony, serving the Prince of Earth. His hair blonde and curls at the ends, his own eyes are grey but calm. Although he doesn't share the confidences with Endymion, he's perfectly content with his position. He has a lot on his plate with his budding relationship with Rei.

"Do we follow them, Kunzite?" He asks watching the girls giggle as they pranced toward the doors. He felt the tension between Minako and Kunzite without resorting to any special powers. "They will be okay, right?"

"They're women with powers, Jadeite." Kunzite reminded him, watching Minako flip her hair over her shoulder. She could cause trouble. She did cause trouble. Before they bonded, Minako flirted with all the men out in Tokyo. Batting those thick eyelashes of hers. It boiled his blood and turned him on when she turned her attention to him. He thought he was lucky, he felt lucky. Now, he felt stressed. He grabbed his cape and motioned for Jadeite to grab his own. "They will be okay, the men they're around won't be."

* * *

Tokyo was nothing like Serenity imagined. Bright city lights and wildly dressed people lined the streets. Serenity grinned, she was in awe of her new surroundings.

"You will use your disguise name, Usagi tonight. I will go by Mina and Rei will be Rei." Minako instructed her charge. "Nobody can know who you really are. This is for your safety."

Brushing off the instruction, Serenity glanced at them, "Whatever you say."

Rei slapped her hand to her forehead at Serenity's antics. "Aren't you even worried about your safety?"

"I will answer to Usagi and tell everyone that is my name. Happy?"

Satisfied with her response and willingness to comply, they settled on a place for entertainment.

People were lined up on the sidewalk to get in. The corners of Minako's lips curved and she licked her lips and pulled her companions forward. She was finding she also wanted to let loose tonight. After picking at Endymion and rebuffing Kunzite's attempts to cool the situation, she desperately wanted a drink to clear her head.

"_Starz_? Isn't this a little flashy?"

"This is where Kunzite and I first argued." Minako revealed, pulling the girls up to the bouncer nonchalantly and smiling sweetly at him like only Minako could. Of course he smiled back and allowed the three girls to enter the building. "Just have to work my charm and we're in."

Oh they were in. They were in a room with music blasting, lights blindingly bright and the smell of sweat and alcohol was everywhere.

"Oh the Silver Millennium doesn't have anything like this." Serenity beamed, looking around at everyone. People dancing exotically and taking selfies. Rei surveyed her surroundings as well, but for different reasons. "Awesome!" Serenity rushed forward from behind Minako and made her to the dance floor.

"Minako, hold on." Rei stopped her fellow Guardian from following their Princess. "Let's talk. Why do you look stressed out?"

Just like that, Minako semi-deflated and her head fell back on her shoulders. "Can we at least grab some alcohol first? Make sure Usagi doesn't end up on the receiving end of someone groping her"

Rei gave in and they made their way across the room, consistently checking the crowded dance floor for bouncing blonde pigtails. They took empty seats at the bar and ordered. Once the drinks came, Minako rubbed her forehead and turned to Rei to begin explaining why she felt tense. "I overheard Kunzite and Endymion when I left you and Rina."

"What did you hear?" Eyes of violet turned darker and Rei's voice was harsh.

"Endymion thinks she cast some sort of spell on him or hexed him. He asked Kunzite about her powers and how far they manifested."

"He thinks she is a threat, doesn't he?" They both returned quick glances to the dance floor, Serenity was twirling about with her arms over her head, circling around her petite form, practically glowing.

Minako shrugged and sipped her gin and tonic. "He isn't pursuing it. I shut him down."

"Mina!" Rei chastised, slamming her glass on the bar top and earning a few unfortunate looks in the process.

The blonde was having none of it. She felt justified, "He wanted Kunzite to keep an eye on her. He thought she done something to him for his crown."

"What did she supposedly do?!"

"His hand-" As the words replayed in her head Minako stopped talking. Her blue eyes met Rei's and her jaw dropped open. "His hand had been glowing and tingling." Rei's own jaw slacked open before she turned around and demanded more drinks to down. "Rei, this means..."

"God help us. I hope you aren't right, Mina." Rei downed her second vodka and wondered if it was watered down as punishment for making demands. "He is arrogant and doesn't want a soulmate."

"I know. I've _heard_. This is just speculation. We don't share this with anyone until more signs present." Minako ordered turning back to the crowd to find their Princess. She frowned and scanned the whole room, "I don't see Usagi."

"Fuck! What?!" Rei slammed her glass down and was on her feet in seconds. "I'm going in."

Ever the vigilant Guardian, Rei rushed into the crowd, elbowing her way to the last place they saw their Princess. She was no longer there bouncing and twirling on her feet. Taking a deep breath, Rei tapped into her psychic abilities and felt around the room for familiar energy. She felt Minako and surprisingly Kunzite and then...

"Rei!"

She whipped around before finishing her scan, her mate was calling her as he followed her. "Jed? What are you doing here?"

"We followed you girls here. Just to make sure nothing happened to you or any men." Jed said concerned, his eyes giving away that concern. Rei smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him.

"We can't find Serenity." Rei admitted. "Help?"

"Of course, dear." The pair continued around the dance floor, keeping their eyes peeled for bouncing long blonde hair.

Minako walked around the crowd, looking into the booths for the familiar blonde. There was no sign of her and panic was setting in. "Fuck."

"Looking for someone, Princess?"

Minako turned on her heels and was surprised to see Kunzite standing there, his hands at each side, calm as always. "Yes. How long have you been following us."

"Jadeite is here too."

"Excuse me?"

"We feared for.."

"I am fine. Everyone is fine!" Minako exploded running her hands through her hair before taking her tone down a few decibels and looking sharply back at her mate. "Kunzite, I know you were worried but there isn't anything to worry about."

Kunzite smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders supportively, "Minako, I was worried what you may do to some unfortunate man. You've resisted my pull on our bond. You're strong and handle yourself. I admire that about you. You're also stubborn and looks like you need a set of eyes helping you."

Worried for Serenity's safety, she accepted his help and they would discuss everything else later. With a smile, she leaned up and kissed his cheek and they walked around the room together.

The couples met back at the bar with no sign of Serenity. Kunzite kept himself alert, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Rei use your psychic abilities again." Minako ordered her, losing patience.

"I'll kill her myself when we find her. Are you keen on rushing her death?"

"Calm down, Rei. Just do your thing." Jed wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Rei huffed and closed her eyes again, tapping into the energies she possessed and focusing on looking around the area with her inner eye. She felt everything. Her eyes snapped open and her lips formed the shape of an O before looking at everyone.

"What?" Kunzite asked impatiently.

For a few seconds, Rei hesitated especially considering the conversation she just had with Minako. This could be good or really bad. Squeezing her eyes closed and scrunching her face she finally told them what she felt, "Endymion is here."

"Son of a fucking bitch." Minako growled and turned to look at Kunzite before looking at Rei again. She grabbed Rei's arm and ordered her to lead her to them. "Got her henshin ready?"

"Yes."


	5. The Silver Crystal Activates

Disclaimer: I am on a roll with this story. I know I've updated far quicker than usual.

Here is the fated meeting of the Prince and Princess (:

* * *

Endymion watched them leave from the upper floors. He couldn't be sure what it was about her or if it was her. This was as close as he'd been yet. His eyes were deceiving him. She wasn't gray skinned or boring. She smiled from ear to ear and her laugh was contagious. Without a word, he followed them out. He knew Kunzite and Jadeite would follow as well.

He saw which establishment they entered and he quietly entered behind them. He watched the hungry looks following the damn girl, her Guardians sure as hell didn't. When he looked to them, they were talking about God only knows what. Turning his attention back to Serenity, he took a seat in a booth and ordered water.

He watched her move and it was something else. He couldn't peel his eyes away. He also had no idea why he was watching but he was. Like half the room. Other women approached him, they didn't compare. Not at the moment. Was this why, Kunzite wanted him to meet her? Due to her beauty and whatever this effect was she put on him?

God help him. He told himself he would just make sure she made it back to the Palace in one piece. Nothing else. Kunzite's words earlier were sticking with him. He didn't want to risk the wrath of the other Guardians.

* * *

The music moved her tiny body on the dance floor, without a care for everyone around, Serenity swayed and let it take her over. She felt light as a feather as she twirled and sashayed her hips around.

She saw her friends head toward the bar instead of the dance floor. They were either giving her space or had something to discuss they didn't want her to known about. Either way, she was losing herself in the music.

As the music came to a end, Serenity caught her breath. A few people dancing around her applauded her graceful moves and encouraged her to stay on the floor.

As she excused herself to join her friends, she felt it. The rush in her hand returned. The tingling.

"No!" She muttered curling her hand into a fist. What did it mean? If she wasn't careful someone would see.

"I saw you dancing."

Serenity looked up and was met with the iciest blue eyes she ever saw. He wore a white suit with the top buttons of his shirt undone revealing his upper body somewhat. His hair was displaced, hanging across his eyes.

"Diamond." He introduced himself, extending his hand to hers. "I believe this is the first time I've seen you here."

Serenity's mouth dried, she couldn't extend her hands and smiled sheepishly instead, "Usagi. I hate to be rude but I must find my friends." She turned beginning to walk off but Diamond began again.

"You came in with the ebony haired girl and blonde wearing a red bow, right?"

"How did you know?" Serenity smiled gently as she stopped on the heel of her foot.

"I observed you come in." He admitted as he smiled. Despite the alarms his statement brought to her, Serenity stayed put, her hand tingled even more. "You are the loveliest creature on this side of the Earth." Diamond moved, clearly blocking her view of the bar.

"Thank you. Did you see where they went?"

"Follow me, Usagi." His hand reached for the small of her back and led her toward the back hall and exit.

Endymion hissed in pain as he looked at his hand, the tingling was back. He looked back and saw Diamond leading Serenity away from the dance floor, out of sight from her friends. "Dammit." He stood and began following them with haste. He knew of Diamond and it was enough to turn his stomach. The tingling in his hand increased as he followed trying to catch up.

Serenity bit her lip as she walked with Diamond. Something didn't feel right the further away she walked from her friends. The pit of her stomach sank and she just couldn't place why this felt like a mistake. _Why am I walking with him? I should get out of here and find my friends on my own. _

As they reached the exit, Serenity's breath hitched and she turned to face him with hesitancy written all over her, her arms shook.

"What's wrong?"

"My friends wouldn't leave through the back doors. I'm leaving now." She asserted, attempting to walk around Diamond. He wrapped his hand forcefully around her forearm and pushed her against the wall. She yelped in pain and slightly crumpled.

"No you don't, Serenity." He licked his lips as he said her real name aloud. "I know who you are."

"Help!" She managed to scream weakly, her heart pounded against her chest. He was coming closer to her.

"You aren't mated yet are you?"

She froze and glared up at him.

"You aren't my soulmate." She firmly stated trying to stand straight up once again. The pain hadn't dulled out completely.

"Maybe not but I know how to force it. Simple really with my skills." He bragged producing a small leather bag from his blazer pocket. "I'll rule the Moon with you as my queen."

"You're sick." She spat back. He sneered and pushed her against the wall with one hand. "I'd rather you kill me."

Endymion walked calmly toward the two, his arms crossed over his chest and offered his suggestion, "How about you don't give this creep ideas." Her crystalline eyes found his and it made his gut wrench to Diamond with his hands on her. "Remove your hands voluntarily or I will force you too, Diamond."

"Endymion, she is mine." Diamond retorted coldly.

"No, she isn't." He was trying so very hard to keep diplomatic and prevent himself from causing a scene. He felt her fear vibrating off her. He felt it! He breathed and watched Diamond closely. The only thing that had changed was the tingling in his hand. He noticed it wasn't as bad.

Serenity craned her neck to really look at Endymion. This was her first time seeing him up close. Her breath caught in her throat for a second, he was handsome and he spoke so confidently. The tingling in her hand calmed considerably. But it was replaced by something else. A very intense feeling that shook her. He was tense, she could tell he was holding back.

_How am I feeling this? This is inconceivable! I can feel him._

"I'm not letting her go easily, Endymion."

Shuffling his feet, Endymion sighed and popped his knuckles. It wasn't like he didn't warn the man. In a flash, he threw himself at Diamond and they crashed through the backdoor. Serenity cringed and gasped watching the scene unfold in front of her. She should run back to the bar. She knew it was safer but her instincts told her to step outside into the alley and see if the Prince was fairing well enough.

The two men were throwing punches and attempting to get the upper hand for minutes. Endymion dodged a tackle and forced Diamond to the ground hard before turning back to the door to find the petite blonde with eyes the size of balloons.

"I'm okay, Princess." He assured her with a smile. Diamond clenched his fist and glowered at the man standing above him. He wasn't paying him attention. He reached for a piece of glass from a broken bottle.

Serenity saw. The horrible scene that played out in her mind scared her. She had to do something. Instinct forced her to rush forward screaming for Endymion to move. She shoved him as Diamond began to get to his feet. Protect him. Protect herself. If he got through Endymion, she was next. She knew it.

The air changed, becoming thick around them. Endymion watched, shocked. Serenity was glowing silver, especially the broach that appeared to come alive. The energy around her changed. Her emotions were not in check.

Diamond watched but laughed, "Your light show _doesn't_ scare me, little girl." He was standing in front of her, pointing the glass shard at her.

It all happened in seconds, one minute Diamond had taunted her and the next, the Silver Crystal activated to send Diamond back to the ground, out cold. The glow disappeared and the broach that appeared to crystalize turned back into a fancy accessory.

Silence.

Endymion blinked looking from Diamond to her and back to him. Words were escaping him. Confusion. Wasn't he saving her from being hurt? Serenity breathed hard after coming down from the attack. She didn't know how she activated the Crystal but she did.

_Endymion saw it too._

She cracked a grin and turned to Endymion and raised a hand to her head, "Your highness."

"I think we are past pleasantries, my dear." He cracked his own grin as he sat up and finally stood up dusting himself off. "Thank you, Serenity." As confused as Endymion was, he had to let it slide, she didn't know how she activated her power. Clearly, if she knew, she wouldn't act like this.

"You're welcome. If you hadn't come when you did, he was going to force bond with me." She said looking back toward him. "I don't want to be forced into that kind of relationship."

"I don't blame you." He agreed looking at Diamond's unconscious body before back at her. "I don't want to be forced into bonding with someone I'm into either."

Their eyes met and Serenity couldn't help but feel some relief. He knew how she felt. His eyes told her. She searched those eyes, those dark stormy eyes that seemed held her own bright eyes.

"Serenity, move!"

The couple were interrupted and as they turned, Serenity gasped, Minako and Rei powered up to their Senshi forms and drew their weapons. Hurriedly, Serenity stepped in front of Endymion.

"Rei? Minako?" Serenity tilted her head looking at them. Rei had her flame bow ready and Minako had the love chain out, swinging it in her hands. Serenity stepped in front of Endymion, "Don't you two even think about it!" She shouted, holding her arms out.


	6. Revealed

Disclaimer: Thanks to all consistent readers and reviewers.

Again, on a roll with this story and I hope everyone is enjoying it.

This chapter is way longer than I anticipated.

* * *

"Move Rina!" Rei ordered her Princess, sweat dripping from her brow.

Serenity didn't move from her spot. She stayed rooted in front of the Prince, knowing those arrows Rei summoned from the flames would severely injure him. She couldn't allow that.

"Would you two stop it and listen!?" Serenity pleaded, she watched the power duo in front of her, acutely aware of Minako powering up that chain attack. "Endymion didn't attack me."

"Why he is bruised and bleeding then?" Minako asked stepping forward.

"He fought Diamond! Diamond led me to the back hallway to force a soul bonding on me. Endymion saved me then I stopped Diamond with my Silver Crystal." Serenity rushed to explain. She hated fighting amongst themselves, it got them nowhere. "Put that chain down, Minako. As your Princess, I command you." She said.

"The Silver Crystal doesn't give you offensive powers, Rina."

"I swear it did!" She threw her arms up exasperated by their reactions. "I was glowing silver like a damn glow stick!"

Minako looked from her to Endymion then the body laying limp to the side of them. So that was the man who attempted to force his soul onto their Princess? It looked like smoke was evaporating from his body. It was a curious situation. So the Princess could take care of herself? All their panic for nothing. She released the energy charged in the chain and it dispersed. Rei hesitantly followed suit and approached.

"We worried when Serenity couldn't be found on the dance floor."

"Diamond led her off to the back. I saw and followed." Endymion reiterated relieved they weren't going to attack anymore. "She was attacked. That Silver Crystal did activate."

"Your Majesty!" Kunzite called out as he and Jadeite approached the scene. Endymion relayed to him the situation. Surprise written all over his face but never to stay shocked for long, he began shaking his head and glared at the Prince. "You are lucky she attacked him." Then he turned to the Princess and then to Minako. "Not a conqueror? Only the power to heal?"

"We will discuss this later, Kunzite." Minako pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"What are you talking about, Kunzite?" Serenity asked curiously. She stayed quiet listening to Endymion and studying him. Eyes were on her as if they forgot she was here and their conversation was no longer private.

"I obviously wasn't about to allow you waltz on Earth if you were a threat. I had your abilities checked out because your star seed is the Silver Crystal. If you posed a threat to my Prince, you wouldn't be here." Kunzite turned to Minako wistfully. "She said you were raised as diplomat. Yet looking to Diamond unconscious, that isn't the case."

The revelation hit her like a sack of brick as she stared back at the man wide eyed, like a scolded child. She wanted to cry and pout until they apologized but this wasn't the Silver Millennium. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Serenity responded, "The Silver Crystal has only ever allowed me power as needed. I could heal injured without it due to the Moon's patron Goddess. You are correct, I am not a fighter, I am a diplomat. Until tonight, I had no idea I could use the Silver Crystal to do this. Create shields? Yes. Attack no."

"Wait...the healing power isn't from the Crystal?" Jadeite asks tilting head. "You can create defensive shields?"

"I have been able to for short periods of time to protect myself." Serenity turned to him. Jadeite hadn't scolded her or taken a seemingly dislike for her existence and she regarded him politely as she could, "Your Prince would be injured right now if it weren't for me. Show some gratitude."

"A Princess who cannot control that kind of power shouldn't be walking freely around." Kunzite responded earning a scowl from Endymion.

Serenity regarded him cooly, "I understand your concerns. I really do, but if you so much as lay one finger on me, I won't go quietly."

Kunzite opened his mouth to respond but Endymion raised a hand, effectively silencing all further threats, "Let's stop before this turns ugly. Kunzite know your place. She isn't a threat and I'm taking her back to the Palace as I go. Handle the clean up."

"One of us should go too." Rei reminded him. "She is under our protection while she's here."

Pointing to the broach resting against Serenity's chest, Endymion smirked, "I believe your Princess can take care herself and me if it comes to it with the Silver Crystal."

Pursing her lips, Minako turned and walked to Diamond's body. She needed to find whatever it was he planned to use to force a bond onto Serenity. Rei patted Serenity's shoulder and kissed her forehead before walking off. Kunzite and Jadeite bowed to Endymion and walked away as well. Serenity let the breath she'd been holding out and relaxed.

* * *

She sat quietly, watching their surroundings as Endymion drove them back. He knew the back roads, as he should. Back roads made it easier to travel from the Palace to almost everywhere.

She wasn't understanding how that man could see her as a potential threat to Endymion. From her knowledge the Terran Prince possessed his own equally powerful star seed that tied him to Earth. He could bring heavenly rains down, call upon a drought if he chose. He could focus his elemental ties to Earth into an energy attack. So how was she a threat?

"Forgive Kunzite, Serenity." He stated, his face masked by stoicism. "He's watched over me since I was little."

"I'm not the type to hold a grudge. I don't blame him. I've manifested more power tonight than any other time." Serenity stated dryly.

"You don't think that's normal?"

"Selene told me the Silver Crystal wouldn't fully activate for me until I find my soulmate and bond."

It was ironic sounding at the least.

"You don't want to be bonded with someone you don't share genuine feelings for so?" Endymion restated to her from their previous conversation. She nodded and he continued, "You'll just accept the consequences of being less powerful than your Guardians and mother because of that?"

"I put everyone at risk, I know. I just want something for myself."

"I know the feeling." He sighed. He did. Many nights going out with different noble women, hoping to form some type of affectionate connection. One time he did, but there was no bond. Aggravated with his cruel fate, Endymion refused to have any serious relations with females. "I don't want to bond with someone I don't consciously choose."

"Minako said once you're bonded that you can't cheat on your mate, that it possible to fake that kind of relationship."

"And here Diamond has figured out how to force someone who isn't his soulmate to bond their soul to his. _Can't imagine Aphrodite planned for that_."

Serenity giggled because it was true. Aphrodite meant well when she cast this divine magic. At the time, she couldn't have known someone would get around it.

As they entered the Palace gates, Serenity turned once more to really look at him. He was handsome despite the injuries he sustained. His cheek was swelling and the blood crusted on his lip. Despite sweating, he smelled good. His jaw carved from the finest. Broad shoulders. Thank Selene they were sitting in the dark. "May I heal you?" She asked. "It won't take but a moment." There was a sudden thought that rang through her mind and it sobered those thoughts up.

_He isn't mine. He isn't my soulmate. Mother won't approve unless he is. _

He craned his neck toward her, watching her. She sounded so sweet and innocent and even looked it despite her attire. the hair buns atop her head were loosening and her own neck and shoulder was slightly bruised from Diamond's harsh grip. She would be intoxicating to the right man. Now there was a thought.

"Let's go inside and get comfortable first." He suggested breaking his focus from her. He immediately needed the fresh air. Once inside he led her to the library where Kunzite had been earlier. The room felt less like a library and more like a sitting room with two sofas and cushioned chairs. The book shelves lined the walls across from the ceiling to floor windows.

The entire Palace was quiet, Serenity noted. She hadn't realized it was this quiet at night. Exactly what time did they get in? She sat on the pale blue sofa and waited for him to return. When he did, he brought a small wash pan half full of hot water and two cloths soaking.

"I figured you wanted to rinse your face too." He smiled softly watching as her cheeks lit up.

"Oh."

They sat together and Serenity picked up the cloth, wringing it out and doing just as he suggested. The heat felt good on her skin, especially her neck and shoulder. Endymion rinsed his own face, removing the dried blood and letting the cloth set on his forehead. Too bad he couldn't skip tomorrow's cabinet meeting. He really wished he could.

"I don't have to heal your wounds tonight. You look tired." She observed.

"I have an early meeting in the morning, Odango. Let's get this over with."

"Odango?" Her blue eyes narrowed on him and she frowned despite his laughter.

"Your hair. I think it fits."

"Baka. I think that's fitting."

Endymion laughed heartedly at her retort before scooting closer. She could take his jests and handle herself just fine. But he reminded himself, she wasn't his. She wasn't his mate. She was only here for plans concerning her Guardians wedding ceremonies. She'd be gone after. It sobered him up quickly.

Breathing in and out and scooting closer to him, Serenity smiled and said, "Hold still." She raised her hands to his cheeks and closed her eyes. Her hands began glowing, turning pink and gold. They were warm on his face, much more soothing than the hot cloth he administered. He closed his own eyes, getting lost in the feeling. The bruise that begun turning from pink to purple disappeared and his busted lip mended as if nothing happened. Satisfied with her work she moved her hands away from his face and offered him another smile.

"Handy ability. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I must bid you goodnight, Endymion." Serenity stood, bowing her head slightly and walking out of the library.

"Goodnight Princess." He watched her go, immediately missing the warmth her hands provided. He couldn't stop thinking. He was lost in his thoughts when everyone else arrived. The women retiring for the night, Jadeite took the first shift of surveillance and Kunzite found his Prince in the Library, lost in thought.

"Endymion?" He watched him curiously as his brow furrowed deep.

"She healed me." He finally spoke, looking up to Kunzite. "I don't know what to make of her."

This looked entirely different from that if Kunzite had to guess. The Prince knew very well what he made of her. "I strongly doubt you _don't_ know. Whatever infatuation you have, stop now. She may be royalty and in another world, entirely right for you, but she has a soulmate somewhere as do you and she is higher up on the royalty totem pole. Not some trophy wife."

"Even if she doesn't want a soulmate she doesn't care about?"

"Pfft. She will do her duty no matter how reluctant she is." He crossed his arms haughtily.

"Kunzite her powers aren't fully activated because she is rejecting her duty to find her soulmate. She told me herself." Endymion revealed leaning his head back on the sofa.

"I can only advise, Endymion. Goodnight." Kunzite left the Prince to his thoughts, he needed to patch his own relationship with Minako.


	7. Possibilities and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Back again!

* * *

_His arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her securely as they stood in the gardens. One hand stroking her blonde hair reassuringly._

_"I thought this kind of relationship wasn't possible."_

_"Me too." Serenity stated raising her face up to gaze lovingly at him, his chiseled face and strong jaw. Those eyes softly returning the look to her. "I'm glad I have you, Endymion."_

Serenity's eyes popped open, her heart pounded thudded against her chest in surprise. Dreaming about the Terran Prince of all people. This was lunacy. She sits up and looks across the room before her eyes land the curtains covering the windows. Daylight was beaming through and underneath Luna still slept soundly.

Did the dreams mean something? It wasn't the first dream she had since their encounter with Diamond. She stood and reached for the silver robe hanging at the end of the four poster bed and wrapped it tightly around her frame. It would have to wait, Rei's dress fitting was today and Makoto and Ami were arriving as well.

She walked over to the window and glanced out, to her surprise, Prince Endymion was stood in the rose garden, clipping some from the bushes. He wasn't in his formal attire, curiously enough. He wore a loosened white shirt that was clinging to his torso. As if sensing he was being watched from above, he turned toward the window were Serenity stood and stared back at her.

Blushing furiously, Serenity closed the curtains and stepped away from the window.

"Food. Let's find some food."

* * *

Jadeite and Rei were not silent. The engaged couple slept until two hours ago, when Rei rolled over and pulled Jadeite close to her, rubbing her hands along his sides, wrapping her legs around him. That was _two_ hours ago.

"Jadeite!" Rei moaned as she collapsed on top of him still breathing heavy. She could feel his heart racing under his skin, pulsing between her legs as they both came down from their high. Her fingers raked over his bare chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I don't think I could do that a third time."

She smirked and looked up at him from under her bangs. "Wore out already?"

He returned the smirk and grabbed her and pushed her up toward his face so their noses were touching. "You don't have it in you either, Rei." She pressed her lips to his gently, completely blissful.

Jadeite is lying if he said he wasn't happy. He couldn't ask for more when it came to Rei. She complimented him in every way. Looking at her, feeling her close to him like this, he wondered if she would still choose him if they weren't destined to be together. He would choose her in every life time.

"Jed, what is it?" She suddenly asks watching his face change and his eyes lock on hers.

"I hate to ruin the mood but I have to ask you something." He might as well ask. What could it hurt? He liked her brutal honesty. He wouldn't have her any other way. She pressed a tender kiss to his neck before hoisting herself up on her elbows, still watching him. "If there was no such thing as soulmates and bonding, would you still choose me? I guess Serenity has me thinking."

Rei blinked a few times and mulled it over.

Jadeite was different than her usual suitors on Mars. She wasn't even sure why he was visiting when they bumped into each other. He didn't push himself on her and follow her around like a desperate blue balled Martian. He was confident and laid back.

"I would choose you if soulmates weren't a thing. You're witty, laid back, and confident in your abilities Jadeite. You've always had my back." She responded lovingly. "I couldn't ask for more from you."

As pleased as Jadeite was hearing her words, reassured too, he pressed on, "You are my world, Rei." He watched her face red as the blush rushed to her cheeks. "I don't expect you to feel the same way I do after the two months we've known each other, but dammit, I love you."

Stunned and touched by his sincerity, Rei smiled from ear to ear. She didn't think their relationship would be more than what it was. She was comfortable and happy with it. She didn't see a reason to involve more feelings if there wasn't room. Clearly she was wrong. She repositioned herself and snuggled closely, kissing his neck, "I will love you, Jadeite. You are my world."

"Good, I have to get ready. Kunzite wants us ready to greet Nephrite and Zoicite before we return to training."

"Ugh, he really needs to get laid." Rei pouted, scooting over so Jadeite could crawl out of bed.

"Minako is still giving him a hard time." Jadeite informed her. "I mean he didn't admit it when I asked but he was trying not to show he was sulking."

"Kunzite sulking? Now that I'll have to see." Rei grinned watching Jadeite walk toward his en suite bathroom, naked. "I'll settle for this view, right now."

* * *

Later that evening, as promised, Ami and Makoto arrived with their significant others, on Earth to Serenity's delight.

The men bid their partners adieu and joined Kunzite for sparring across the Palace grounds in the coliseum.

Makoto pursed her lips watching Minako turn away from Kunzite and cross her arms haughtily. "Trouble in paradise, Mina?" She teased.

Makoto is the Guardian of Jupiter, preferring hand to hand combat over her elemental attacks based on lightning and nature. She is the tallest of the girls with fair skin, green eyes and long brown hair pulled back into a stylish ponytail.

"Just a disagreement."

Ami tilted her head, "Was it about the contents of the pouch you sent me for analysis?"

"That was only a small part. The rest is nothing." Minako assured the blunette.

"Oh please," Rei rolled her eyes and turned to Makoto, "Serenity's twin here overheard Kunzite and Endymion calling Serenity a threat. She threatened them with Sailor Saturn and us."

"Hey!" Serenity pouted, "I'm only a threat to ice cream! Makoto have you tried it?"

Smiling the brunette nodded, "We can get some tonight."

Minako waved her hand nonchalantly at Rei and they walked inside. At least Serenity wasn't thinking too much about it. Eventually they needed to discuss her manifesting powers with her and everything that has happened. More likely than not, they needed to get her away from Endymion.

As they made their way into one of the sitting rooms on the second floor, the maids appeared with various materials such as silk to begin sewing the dresses for the girls.

The girls jubilantly shared the adventures they had since the last time they were all together. They couldn't help but laugh at Minako's love/hate relationship with Kunzite. She described him as 'grumpy' and sometimes 'tolerable'. Rei rolled her eyes and reminded her this wasn't the tune she was singing when she first mated with Kunzite.

"That is hardly the point, Rei." Minako pivoted and crossed her arms over her chest. "He called Serenity a threat to the Earth and expects me to back down. My job is protect to Serenity and her honor."

Serenity sat perched on a chair, yawning from boredom and twirling a strand of her hair around her thumb. She didn't know how many more times she had to listen to this.

"Serenity zapped Diamond. I doubt she needs us protecting her very much." Makoto said smiling to the princess who huffed out more air.

"If Serenity has offensive powers, the Silver Crystal is activating. If it activates that means that Serenity found her mate." Ami rationalized aloud, causing the other girls to go quiet. Even the maids with the various materials looked toward the young Princess and stopped their sewing.

"I am not mating with anyone, Ames." Serenity reminded them. "The idea is disgusting."

"Relax, she is only pointing out the obvious. We're all thinking it." Rei explained earning a scowl from Serenity.

"Your mate could very well be Endymion. Your powers activated to protect both of you, right?" Ami asked as a matter of fact. Minako turned to Ami and glared until the blunette looked down sheepishly.

Minako had conveyed her concerns about that possibility via communicator when she sent Ami the contents of the pouch. She didn't necessarily want that revealed just yet. She wanted proof or something.

Silence.

Serenity opened her mouth several times and shut it unceremoniously. Endymion and her? She didn't know what to think if that became her reality. They hardly spoke since their encounter with Diamond. He had his duties and she lounged about his home with her Guard. He ate dinner privately with his own Guard. If they were, did it mean she would be moving to Earth? Would her mother forbid it?

"It isn't a bad idea." Makoto said earning her share of pointed looks from Minako and Rei. "Endymion has powers. He isn't some weakling. If we can't protect her, at least he could. That is my point."

"Great. Plan our marriage next." Serenity stated and lacing her words with sarcasm. Soulmates was all anyone wanted to discuss. Serenity stood and excused herself from the room. She didn't want to hear anymore and wandered around the Palace until she found a door leading outside to the gardens.

She walked alone and found herself among the rose bushes, feeling at ease finally. The Terrans definitely knew how to take care of flowers. The garden was full of red and white roses. There were a few trellises with pink roses climbing up the Palace walls. They placed a huge marble fountain in the center of the garden.

She took a seat on the adjacent marble bench and soaked in the sunshine, relaxing. "I could get used to this." She said with a smile. She looked around, at the garden that seemed to go on forever and a warm feeling overcame her suddenly. She closed her blue eyes allowing it to envelope her.

"Decided to get front row seats instead of peeking from your window, Odango?"

Her eyes opened hastily and turned to see Endymion smirking at her and using that awful nickname. Scrunching her nose up and flushing red she turned away from him and muttered, "Baka."

He chuckled at her and sat down beside her, "Shouldn't you be upstairs with your Guard?"

"They were too busy discussing their mates."

He stiffened, completely understanding. Serenity stole a look at him. His attire was different than earlier this morning, his bangs hanging in his eyes and his brow furrowed curiously. Yet still handsome. _No, Serenity. Keep it together._

"Then they have this wild idea about me and-" She stopped herself and shook her head, "They are just ridiculous."

Endymion didn't like Serenity's stressed mood. It didn't suit her. Though they weren't close, he just knew he didn't like it. Among other things he was beginning to know. "Want to grab ice cream?" He offered and watched as she lit up at the suggestion.

"Do you have it here?!"

"I'm the Prince of Earth. Of course I have some. Chocolate ice cream?" He stood and offered his hand which she immediately took and they walked to the kitchen to find ice cream. Endymion was too happy to help her feel better. Serenity totally forgot about the previous stress.

"I can't wait to try it!" Serenity squealed excitedly.


	8. The Prince Knows

Disclaimer: Back again!

* * *

She watched as he scooped the brown frothy substance out of the cardboard carton and into a bowl on the stone countertop with interest.

she stared at the contents in the bowl in front of her curiously. Due to the temperature it began melting. "This is so awesome!" She grinned. Endymion shook his head watching her antics. It was cute.

"I can't believe Lunarians don't have ice cream." He stated watching her eyes light as he pushed the bowl in front of her before scooping his own ice cream out of the carton. The cooks and other kitchen staff disappeared quickly seeing their Prince and the Princess enter the quarters, they knew when he came in that he was handling something himself. After all, he was adequate in the kitchen without them.

Serenity mashed her spoon into the cold treat until she scooped some into her spoon and stuck the substance in her mouth. It was definitely frothy and turned into liquid quickly. "I am definitely commissioning trade with Earth for ice cream when I'm queen." She responded beaming at him. "It's cold but delicious."

Endymion smiled warmly in return and began eating his dessert as well. It was hard to believe she was going to rule the Moon someday. _With her actual mate, Endymion. _Now that was a sobering thought if he ever had one.

"You have chocolate ice cream on your lip, Endymion." Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he touched his lip. Sure enough the melted substance was on his mouth. Grabbing a napkin it from his mouth.

"Thanks Odango."

"Do you have to call me that?"

"It fits, you know."

Serenity glowered at him as he continued to eat undeterred by her glowering.

The doors to the kitchen open revealing Nephrite in his usual grey uniform with red outlinings, black knee length boots and a belt. He bows respectively to both Prince and Princess. "You have a guest in the main entrance."

Nephrite has long brown hair and brown eyes. He is the Knight of intelligence and comfort. He is the mate of Makoto, Sailor Jupiter. He is laid back, looking to the stars for guidance before acting.

Endymion set his spoon in his bowl and nodded at Nephrite before looking at Serenity. "Eat as much as you like you, Princess." He walked out of the room leaving Serenity and Nephrite. Serenity watched Endymion walk away. Her eyes taking in him entirely, lingering a bit longer than appropriate.

"You must be Serenity. Pleasure to meet you." Nephrite greeted her cooly.

_Did he see?_

Serenity smiled warmly, "Pleasure is all mine." She blotted the corners of her mouth with her napkin and pointed to the carton of chocolate ice cream, "Would you like some?"

"No thanks, Princess. I have to accompany Endymion."

"Oh," she looked down at her half full bowl.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him you were looking at his rear." Nephrite said winking as he left Serenity alone in the kitchen.

"Ack!" Serenity sweat dropped and fell out of her chair.

* * *

Endymion smoothed his hair back as he walked the corridor to the main hall. He didn't like disruptions to his day. Who requested an audience on Saturday anyway?

"Endymion." Kunzite acknowledged as he rushed from the above staircase to follow behind the Prince.

"You're joining me too? Did something evil burst from the gates of hell?"

"She's back. I'm coming in there too!" Jadeite appeared behind Kunzite. Nephrite and Zoicite joined them quickly.

Endymion rolled his eyes. As much as he needed to have his generals close by, they could be silly. If this was indeed the person they feared, he needed them close by.

They walked in the room, Endymion stood in the center of the room. His generals on either side of him. Kunzite to his right followed by Jadeite. Zoicite and Nephrite stood to Endymion's left. The main room was usually set up with Endymion's throne and a flag displaying the Terran seal. Today, no such formality was given. "Show them in. "Endymion ordered.

The doors open revealing a lone woman walking in. Her eyes blood red, hair is red and wavy. she wears a sleeveless purple dress with red stilettos.

"Good afternoon, Beryl." Endymion greets the woman.

Beryl was a woman that everyone in Endymion's court could do without seeing ever again. He once courted her, it went nowhere because of her ties to dark magic. As soon as Kunzite found out about the courtship, he demanded Endymion end things. He did so quickly. Further, Endymion knew she wasn't his soulmate. As much as he detested the idea and rebelled against it, he would not stoop so low.

"Endy, my love." Beryl cooed, feigning innocence.

"Oh here we go." Jadeite grinned and rolled his eyes, earning an elbow from Kunzite.

"Beryl, I asked you to never show up here again. I ended our courtship." He stated firmly, annoyed by her pet name.

"Endymion, we are meant to be." She pled, stepping closer with her arms outstretched.

Kunzite stepped forward cutting off her path and grunting.

Beryl hissed, clearly annoyed. "Out of my way."

"Keep your distance from the Prince."

"Don't tell me what to do." She roared, getting in Kunzite's face.

Unbeknownst to the men, the Senshi watched from the balcony to the right. Makoto shook her head as she watched. Minako sat on her knees, head peeking through the bannister rails, smirking and silently cheered Kunzite on. Rei and Ami were leaning against support beams. Serenity stood up leaning over the railing.

"That's right baby, don't let her intimidate you."

"Mina, be quieter." Rei groaned.

"Touch me and you will end up in the dungeon, witch." Kunzite threatened, keeping completely still and calm. He had other words he wanted to use but 'witch' would have to do. He really wanted to throw her in a dungeon.

"Leave, Beryl." Endymion warned her.

"Why? So you can continue bedding your Lunarian whore?" Beryl taunted, her ruby eyes glowing with bitterness. "That's right, Endymion. I have eyes everywhere. They've seen the pale skinned bitch."

Serenity's face turned red and she gripped the bannister harshly. _Relax Serenity. It is just her opinion, not the entire planets' opinion._ Her growing anger radiated from her.

"Relax, Serenity. She's taunting him." Ami smiled sweetly up at her Princess.

"She's running my people through the mud." Serenity whined quietly. "If she spoke crudely about Mercury would you stay quiet?"

Ami pursed her lips and turned away. "Mind your manners, Serenity. We're better than that." Thought so.

"That woman, you speak rudely of is royalty. Show respect, witch.l" Endymion let the insult roll off his shoulders. He knew the truth as did everyone else in the Palace. He watched as she began pacing and ranting. He stood his ground and watched. He shifted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Does she scream for you?" Beryl managed through her anger.

Serenity bit her lip and closed her eyes, attempting to keep her calm demeanor. She knew she was losing it. She could feel it radiating from her. None of the girls seemed to feel it. She looked at them, sure enough they didn't notice. They were cringing at Beryl's words and shaking their heads in disgust.

On the other hand, Endymion felt it. The aura was smothering him and he didn't know where such an aura was coming from. He knew it wasn't from his generals. Which meant someone else was doing this. His storm filled eyes glanced upward and there she stood. Serenity and her Guard were watching. Why was he feeling her anger? Why wasn't Kunzite or anyone else feeling this?

"I'm talking to you, Endymion!" Beryl screeched again. Fed up with his preoccupation, she looked up, seeing where his eyes landed and she sneered. "Oh how rich." She pivoted, resting her hands on her hips. "Looking at your recent conquest for reassurance?"

"Ah shit!" Minako and Rei squealed simultaneously stepping backward. Makoto stood up and stepped forward as did Ami.

Serenity didn't move. She saw Endymion look up at her curiously and then became aware Beryl was looking at her. _Well shit._ She straightened up and glared right back at Beryl. She leaned dangerously close.

The Shitennou looked up as well, each groaning as they realized Beryl's object of insults was standing in the same room.

"Hello Beryl." Serenity responded finally.

"Well come down and join us." Beryl invited as she smiled.

"No thanks!" Ami responded quickly before Serenity could.

"We are just leaving." Minako waved and tried pulling Serenity away from the balcony but she wouldn't budge.

Endymion's throat dried out and he nodded furiously. This was the last nightmare he wanted to face today. "Beryl, leave now."

"Afraid I'll hurt her?" Beryl taunted him, cackling.

Minako stepped to Serenity's side and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Don't jump off this balcony."

"So she gets to mock me?" Serenity asked incredulously whipping her head around to stare at Minako before turning back and staring at the bannister. It wasn't too far for her.

"Endymion can handle it." Rei answered, not liking the sound of this at all. "Minako is right. The crystal isn't fully activated." Selene help them if they had to jump off the balcony after Serenity for picking a fight with this woman.

Endymion watched them above on the balcony, his hands began sweating. He could feel the frustration and anger radiating still. It wasn't lost on him. None of it was. He should be relieved it was turning out to be her of all people. Nobody else could feel the emotions from her. He guaranteed she experienced the glowing hands just as he did. He didn't know if he could tell her. She was set on falling in love. What he couldn't do was let her come off that balcony.

Serenity's eye returned to Endymion in an instant. Worry? It wasn't coming from her, it was coming from him. He was projecting his own emotions? Surely she couldn't be the only one feeling this from him? It was overwhelming her senses. _Why isn't anyone else reacting to him? Am I the only feeling this from Endymion_? The girls didn't move. No reaction. What was happening here?

"Remove her." He ordered and his Shitennou began moving toward Beryl.

"What?" She gasped and within an instant Kunzite and Nephrite was holding her arms and forcing her toward the front doors before she could do more damage. "No! Get off me." Endymion sighed and looked back to Serenity, hoping to catch her eye.

Serenity and the Senshi watched as Beryl was forcibly removed from the main entrance. Each breathing a little easier. Serenity felt Endymion's eye on her and cast him a smile before turning to her Senshi.

"That's enough fun for a day. I think I should return home." Serenity placed her hand against her stomach, turning to walk away from the balcony.


	9. Choose Me

Disclaimer: So sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. We had a four day power outage here and quarantine is driving me insane.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The ordeal with Beryl frustrated everyone to the point of each of them finding their own quiet spot within the confines of the Palace.

Rei and Makoto lounged about on the second floor balcony on the back side of the Palace.

Minako sent for the apothecary, requesting soap bombs and candles to pamper herself before dinner that evening. While showing a strong exterior, something about Beryl put her off immensely and she wanted to appear to confident all around tonight.

Serenity holed up with Luna in her bed chambers. She pulled a few cat toys she acquired during her stay and helped Luna get some exercise.

Endymion holed up in his chambers with Jadeite and Zoicite, discussing beefing up the Palace's security immediately while Nephrite inspected the walls and used his own magic and abilities to strengthen the barriers around them.

Normally Kunzite would be included, but Kunzite excused himself to research other matters with the help of Ami.

He led Ami downstairs, one floor up above the dungeon where Terran Archives of the Universe were kept. At the dawn of mankind and other beings, leaders agreed to keep records archived of their existence should some event ever repeat itself. These archives were protected by magic. Such magic prevented their destruction. Hence, Kunzite knowing Sailor Saturn destroyed everything once before.

Kunzite had many questions about the recent events as did Ami. In the center of the room was a control pad, one more sophisticated than Ami believed Earth to have. It was on par with Mercury's archiving system. The back wall was lined with book shelves and another with a laboratory table where tubes and vials set ready to perform some chemical testing. Another door led to what Kunzite had explained as the main testing facility for all unknown substances.

"I dare that I'm impressed." Ami said awestruck. Kunzite pointed to the control system and explained how to bring the electronic archives online. With the touch of a button, a glowing light came up followed by darker blue and red lights which formed words and pictures. "Holographic archives? I thought only Mercury used these?"

Kunzite smirked, "We tend to keep up with the most sophisticated technology. If Mercury is using it, _we're_ using it. Zoicite and I manage the system."

"What are we looking for, Kunzite?" Ami asked deciding to get to business.

Kunzite racked his brain. Where to start indeed? With the Prince's behavior and constant fascination with Serenity? That wasn't as important as Beryl, if he was honest. Her casual entrance to the Palace worried them all. He knew Ami wouldn't understand until she read the history. Beryl was not an idle tease, she posed a great threat. "Beryl." He stated as serious as he could. "Beryl is a witch. She doesn't derive her abilities from some force of light and all things good in the world."

Ami nodded and began typing a series of search terms. Searching through a few of the articles and following the terminology, Ami finally found something.

Beryl's image appeared on the screen along with her entire history as they knew. Both eyed the results carefully.

Beryl's home was in the north. Her age is unknown. She was born into a noble family and the only child. Her talents consisted of petty fortune telling among the surrounding villages and she played the sitar.

"So far she isn't interesting." Ami sighed tilting her head to look at Kunzite questioningly.

"Keep reading, bluey."

Beryl, the third of her name was engaged to a young man. The two were very much in love. He later died of a plague from unknown origins. He was buried even further north at an area known as D-point. Beryl visited his grave every Friday to clean off the snow. One Friday, Beryl didn't return until the following Monday. Villagers claim when she finally returned, her once bright red hair was darker, her skin pastier, and her eyes changed colors. She removed herself from usual activities she enjoyed. Most disturbingly, her parents were found with their throats slit.

"Okay, point made." Ami said, rubbing her neck gingerly. "Looks like something happened to her at this place."

"Beryl arrived in Tokyo about a year ago, she demanded an audience with Endymion. He thought she was 'precious' and fell victim to her charms. We looked into her background and found all this." Kunzite moved his finger and clicked on more text. "Beryl sold her soul to something surviving at D-point. It's called Metallia. It is an evil force that wants to destroy the Earth and everything as we know it. However, Metallia needs a huge source of energy to escape D-point."

"Endymion carries the golden crystal of Earth, does he not?"

"He does but it isn't as powerful as the Silver crystal. When Serenity arrived, some creatures reared their ugly heads. Her energy practically screams to everyone sensitive to that kind of aura. Beryl included."

Ami frowned, "Beryl can't be allowed to get ahold of the crystal. I did some research and tested the substance Diamond carried with him when he attacked Serenity. What I found was a substance of unknown origin. Completely evil."

"Wouldn't it be ironic if it originated from D-point?" Kunzite asked taking a seat and offering Ami one. She gladly accepted considering his words. "I wonder if they've ever met."

"Kunzite, let's stick to facts instead of speculation." Ami chided after consideration. Serenity announced she was ready to leave once preparations for the wedding were finished. Now, returning back to the Silver Millennium didn't sound like a bad idea. "Serenity has to return home. It isn't safe here."

"What if Endymion is her mate? Her powers will fully activate and she will be safe." He suggests watching the blunette for a reaction. He wondered if she had an opinion and if it was favorable. Not that he fully supported Endymion's obsession with Serenity unless it was beneficial.

Ami listened, her blood turning to ice but keeping her composure. She would be safe with Endymion if he was in fact her mate. They didn't know if he was or not. They couldn't be sure. Sometimes mating only involved a shared glance between two people. That was for normal people, not Serenity. Possibly not Endymion.

"I don't have an opinion, Kunzite. I don't know Endymion well enough to pass judgment. I respect his leadership on Earth. If they are mates, we will all have to adjust, I suppose." Ami finally responded after careful deliberation. She didn't want to sound insulting or encouraging.

* * *

Endymion left his chambers with orders to have Serenity meet him outside in the rose garden. His chambers felt stuffy and he didn't like it. He didn't think he could sit any longer, his ass was going numb. Not to mention his own heart pounded loudly against his chest. Every fiber of his being screamed at him that Serenity was his. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe after all these damn years, his mate had been on the Moon.

He sat for a few minutes after his Guard left to ponder what to do about Serenity. She wanted to leave Earth as soon as she could. He didn't like her choice. There was no time to really explore their potential connection. It made his stomach twist in knots. He couldn't let her leave without trying to convince her to stay, that this would be more than just Aphrodite telling her who she should be with.

He stood outside in the evening air, staring at the blooming roses. His hands clenched in frustration. His brow furrowed. What could he do? What options did he have at this point?

"You wanted to see me?"

He blinked and turned to see the blonde arrived, wearing an oversized long sleeve shirt and leggings. How very Earth like and not royal like. It didn't matter, she still done things to his insides; turned him to mush. Finding his nerve he turned to face her completely.

"I did."

Serenity smiled and walked closer instinctively. After the outburst earlier, she was surprised to hear Endymion wanted to see her outside even if it was within the confines of his Palace. She thought they were all splitting up that evening to regroup and meet for dinner later. Regardless, she didn't want to stand too far away. "What's up?"

Suddenly, he just blurted out what he wanted to know, "Do your hands glow?"

She cringed in response and pursed her lips. Why did he want to know that? How did he know about that? She was speechless, without a witty comeback and she could see that look of determination written all over him. Determined men didn't quit. They never give up. Finally, she responded, "Why do you want to know?"

Endymion chanced a look at his feet before meeting her big blue eyes again, they were so different from his dark blue eyes that made him look brooding. There was no going back now. "My hands glowed after we touched that first evening you arrived."

Shut the front door.

She replayed the scene in her mind. The hooded figure that bumped into her and hardly stopped. Looking past him and to the distance, she entangled herself in that memory. Comparing him to the man standing before her now. Same height and shape. She sucked in a deep breath and looked back at him after a few minutes of silence. "My hands glow too."

His world began turning and he unclenched his fists and took a step toward her. "You radiated emotion when Beryl was insulting you."

"You were worried about me jumping." She said quietly, refusing to move. She was considering what these revelations were meaning. She didn't know. He felt her and she felt him which proved there was something. Were they mates? Is this meant to be? It isn't what she wanted. She is attracted to Endymion. It isn't like there is nothing there at all.

"Serenity." He began losing the rest of the sentence. His world was shaking in her presence. He couldn't detest his mate. Not her. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that's what this meant. Everyone who ever told him, he wouldn't be able to deny his mate was right. This was more than that, he felt something deep inside for her that wasn't just a link. He is attracted to her. Her softness, her courage, and her stubbornness.

"No."

He blinked almost missing the bitter response she gave him and his eyes narrowed.

She no longer beamed, instead she clenched her fists and gawked at him incredulously. "I don't want to be with someone just because I'm their destined mate."

"You're kidding right?" He chuckled, the corners of his lips turning upward signaling his amusement.

"We don't even know that's what any of this means." Her voice was cold and words clipped. She crossed her arms still defying it. "It is supposed to be different for me."

"Oh and it isn't for me? I told you that I didn't want to be with someone who I was mated with. Clearly, there is more between us than _that_." He began, taking another step to her, towering over her. His eyes pleading with her to understand. "I am attracted to you. I like your hairstyle. Your fierce determination. You aren't a trophy to be had."

Serenity shook her head, still attempting to fight him but she was running out of reasons to deny it. He was right, there was more. He was perfect. He had everything she knew she wanted in her mate. Even if there was no title involved, she wouldn't care. He carried himself like a gentleman, he's smart and resourceful and he's a warm soul. "We don't know, Endymion." She should have been elated but she couldn't find it in herself to be.

"Oh for Selene's sake!" He groaned stepping away from her in frustration. "I care about you. I want you. It isn't just because we're soulmates. Why don't you see that?"

She looked down, her own heart thumping wildly. She felt the blood rush to her face. He turned back and stepped toward her, taking her hands in his. Her eyes met his and she couldn't deny that he was right. He cared for her. Those words of his, hit every spot that needed touching.

"Your powers are awakening here, Princess." He reminded her, "You protected us that night with Diamond. Stay with me, Serenity. Stay on Earth with me."

Something held her back still.

"Endymion, just stop." She stated as she shook her head growing tired of it and pulling her hands out of his. "We don't know. This could be just physical between us. That isn't enough for me to consider staying here. I'm retiring to my chambers early. Goodnight."

He watched confused as she walked away from him. He couldn't believe she was acting this way with him. Maybe he got his hopes up for nothing and this was a cruel joke. Maybe Beryl really is the better choice. He sneered at the thought before disappearing further into his rose garden for the evening trying to collect himself.


	10. MIA

Disclaimer: So sorry I've been absent. I just finished another exam yesterday. Onto another chapter!

Remember I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

The sun rose, clearing the rain clouds from the previous day. Heavy mist set in along with winds. The Palace was somewhat silent. Maids were scrubbing the floors and the gardeners were outside checking on the royal gardens.

In Kunzite's quarters, there was a different story.

"You're driving me insane, you belligerent woman!" He bellowed, throwing his arms up. Kunzite came to his room and slept until an hour ago when Minako entered, ready to speak. She perched herself on the edge of his bed and crossed her legs as she began.

Speaking turned into an argument. This was their typical encounter when they disagreed. He found she was still resisting his energy in order to smooth things over.

"You threatened her. She isn't just my Princess. She is your Princess too. Earth benefits from our protection as well." Minako explained. "As you saw, she is no threat to Endymion."

Kunzite wasn't convinced. "Mina listen to me." He spoke deliberately and calmly, watching her roll her eyes. She knew he hated when she done that. "What if they're soulmates?" Endymion revealed to Kunzite his own musings about being soulmates with Serenity. Kunzite didn't laugh or play it off as a joke. It wouldn't be too terrible if they were.

Not seeing a problem with that at all, Minako shrugged. "What are you suggesting?"

"Neither want to be with someone they don't love." Kunzite reminded her. "It isn't just that. If they are, great. Endymion looks at her. I know the look. Imagine if they weren't soulmates and fell in love before finding their soulmates. What if they have sex? What happens to their bond?"

Oh.

Minako didn't think of that and looked down at her feet, stricken by his words. She knew he was right. He watched as she lost herself deep in thought over it. Waiting for some kind of verbal response. When she looked up he wasn't so sure he liked the look she gave him.

"If they fall in love and aren't mates it does complicate everything. If they have sex, they will never be fully bonded with their soulmates when they find them. It will cause fighting. Destruction. War."

"Serenity told Endymion she knew her powers wouldn't fully activate unless she bonded with her soulmate. She told him she was risking it, Minako." He walked back to his bed and sat down beside the blonde and wrapped an arm her, "That is selfish and a risk that she shouldn't take."

"It is." Minako smiled defeatedly. She couldn't argue with that. She wouldn't. If some great evil attacked they were sitting ducks without Serenity being able to back them up. What if they failed? Selene was weakening in power.

"What if..."

Kunzite kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to finish that train of thought. He knew she was considering something. Minako looked back and bit her lip.

"If Serenity doesn't have a mate or doesn't find her soulmate before something big comes, there are options." She began explaining. "As a direct descendent of Aphrodite, I can do exactly what Diamond tried to do. I could use the malefic black crystal I sent to Ami for analysis to boost my own powers and force Serenity into bonding with someone. I could also ask for Selene's help in releasing the restrictions on Serenity's star seed."

"Who would you have her bond with if it came to that?" Kunzite questioned, knowing her answer before she said it.

"Endymion and Serenity make _sense_. If he has some sort of crush on her then I don't think he would disagree." Kunzite stilled, of course he wouldn't disagree.

"What about her?"

"I'll have a long discussion with her about her sense of duty to her people. Or just play matchmaker."

"You'll drain your powers if you do something as crazy as you just suggested." He chuckled at the thought of a powerless princess of Venus. He couldn't imagine it.

Minako shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing into him. "I'll only be powerless for 48 hours. I'll be useless as a Senshi." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

"I'll just have make sure you don't leave my sight." He promised. "I don't want to think about such things anymore today. Our fearless leaders have stressed me out far more than I am used to."

* * *

Ami and Makoto were the first to move around the Palace and they were currently on their way to check on Serenity. She wasn't in the dining hall waiting for breakfast with the rest of them. Minako had an excuse for being absent, Kunzite. Serenity not so much.

"Do you think Beryl scared her?"

Ami shrugged knowing it was hard to get a read on Serenity. "Kunzite has some interesting information on Beryl though. I hoped to share it with everyone this morning."

"Oh good. I got a bad feeling from her interruption yesterday. I don't trust Serenity to be out of our sight with Beryl lurking." The girls stopped in front of Serenity's chambers and Makoto knocked. "Princess, are you awake?" After no response she pursed her lips and knocked once more, "Serenity?"

Ami rubbed her arm and looked around the hallway, there was no sign of anyone moving about. "See if the door opens, Makoto."

Makoto pulled on the door gently and sure enough the door opened revealing a very empty room. The sheets and quilt weren't torn back from sleeping. The window had been shut. There was no sign Serenity even stayed in the room.

Snorting Makoto scratched the back of her head, "It's like she was never here."

"If only she handled everything with such finesse." Ami sighed, "You don't think she left, do you?"

That was worse case scenario. Where would she go on Earth by herself? Or worse, what if she just left Earth. Makoto cringed and grabbed Ami before dragging her to find everyone else. "Damn that princess!"

Minako and Kunzite watched Ami and Makoto rush from the hall and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you think is going on?" Minako asked curiously as the two girls rushed forward.

"Tch, probably isn't good." Kunzite crossed his arms.

"Minako, have you seen Serenity?!"

Minako tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow watching the color drain from the two womens' faces. "That isn't good! She isn't in her room!"

Kunzite groaned and his shoulders slumps forward, "Could she be with Endymion, by any chance?" Minako elbowed him, causing him to frown at her. "It is possible?"

"Why do you think that?" Minako asks raising an eyebrow, questioningly.

Endymion told Kunzite last night before Kunzite retired with Minako about his encounter with Serenity. This was one of those times that he didn't want to do his job. Everyone else made it so complicated.

"Endymion and I talked last night." He began as Ami and Makoto reached them. "Their hands glow, they can feel each other through some emotional connection. He said she was fighting it. He cares about her immensely but she walked off. Maybe she came to her senses and went to him?"

Minako blinked and began turning red. Her hands balled into fists at his nonchalance of the situation. "Kunzite what if they aren't soulmates and they have sex?!" Minako reminded him. "The world will be in chaos if some evil force ever attacks us because Serenity will not have fully awakened her powers!"

Everyone cringed as Minako explained the situation to them.

"Isn't there anyway to determine if they're soulmates?"

"There is! We need to find them! Take us to his chambers!" Minako ordered briskly and Kunzite led them back up the stairs.

* * *

They found Endymion sitting at his desk, nursing a drink in his hands, he clearly hadn't slept the night before, dark circles were on display under his eyes. The girls groaned finding no indication Serenity was in his room or study. He watched with curiosity as they looked around while Kunzite stood opposite of him, tapping a gloved finger on his arm as they were crossed over his chest.

"Serenity isn't in here." Endymion sighed leaning back, recognizing the calm but every present need to find her. In truth, he hadn't sensed her presence since the night before. Something else new he wasn't sure he liked among being rejected.

"She isn't in her room and you're the last person to see her." Makoto closed the door leading to the bathroom and walked back to him. "Luna isn't even in her bed chambers."

"Are you saying she isn't inside the Palace?" Endymion finally set the glass on the desk and furrowed his brow. He searched for that connection he had to the princess. It was like a sudden link between them made of a bright glowing light. When she was near, it felt like a spark. He searched quietly the Palace with it, waiting to feel her energy but was not there. Instead it was replaced with fear. Endymion stood and groans.

"Kunzite, get Zoicite to search the grounds. Tell Nephrite to check the launch data for recent flights. I can't sense her anywhere around the Palace."

"Selene is going to kill us." Minako slumped down into the empty chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.


	11. Returning Home

Disclaimer: Next update coming up!

* * *

When she returned to her chambers that night, Serenity sunk onto the floor and buried her face in her arms. Disbelief was the only way to describe everything that just happened.

She should have jumped with joy and wrapped her arms around him promising to stay. She knew she should have. Her reaction made no sense, she knew it didn't. She hurt him with her words and her choice to leave regardless of his confession.

Deep down, it was making perfect sense. They were meant to be together and she knew she couldn't fight the connection between them. It would hurt them both if she did. She couldn't hurt him. She didn't want to. At the same time she just wanted to return home. Her own feelings for the man were scaring her.

Fear. That made everything perfectly clear. She was afraid of what she felt and that those feelings would somehow transform who she is destined to be. She knew it would. Her powers were growing around Endymion. She was becoming the woman she was meant to be because she didn't know if she would like it. She wanted to fall in love instead of fate choosing for her.

She didn't know if the feelings were truly her own or fate deciding. It didn't matter because she knew the consequences if she chose to be with someone who wasn't her soulmate. She would never be as powerful as her mother. She would never be able to protect the universe if someone like Beryl ever gained power.

She couldn't talk to her guard. She needed her mother more than ever. Slowly, she rose to her feet and began packing, making the room like as though she never touched it. the sheets were pulled and tucked, she closed the bath doors and ensured she left nothing. Luna accompanied her, resting on her shoulder. The Palace at night with nobody awake was different. Scratch that, she watched Kunzite leave Endymion's chambers as she stood in the main hall.

This was another thing aspect of her relation to Endymion, she could feel him. She knew where he was as long and she doubted she could undo the connection. Could he feel her? Did he know how to ignore her through the connection? His energy was soothing and calm which relaxed her whereas her own was sparkling and bright. Ignoring the feeling, she hurried toward the launch pad and the hanger. Surely someone could pilot a ship from Earth or give her a quick lesson.

Finding only three men in the hangar, she explained that she must return to the Moon which caused confusion as to why nobody was escorting her. With a smile, she assured them there was no need to worry. The three showed her how to turn automatic pilot on and the defense shields along with other useful controls. She scratched her head apologetically hoping she remembered everything.

Sure enough the ship flew without needing her intervention. She watched as the lovely city of Tokyo and the Terran Palace became nothing more than blimps of black as she ascended into the sky above. Soon, Earth was nothing more than blue globe floating. Luna curled up in her lap, napping the entire ride. Serenity leaned back on the chair and closed her own eyes, exhausted from all the emotional turmoil she felt herself in. Her mother would know what to do.

* * *

"You left Earth without an escort?"

Everyone cringed and bowed as the Lunar Queen entered the hangar, looking quite distraught. "What if something happened to you, Serenity?!"

Serenity slumped forward as she exited the machine. Blood rushed to her cheeks. Luna scampered off toward the Palace, leaving the princess to deal with her mother alone. A few guards grabbed her luggage and carried them back to the Palace.

"I had to come home. I couldn't stay there." Serenity finally met her mother's eyes. She could feel a dam breaking and tears threatening to fall.

Selene softened her own gaze at her daughter's words. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms lovingly around her child. How long had it been since she held her and offered her comfort?

"I was attacked and my powers began activating. This terrible woman entered the Palace and insulted me. My hands glowed! The Prince of Earth says we're soulmates and he likes me. His own guard thought I was threatening." Serenity's words began running together the more she talked. "I just didn't know what to do. I can't tell Minako or Ami. They're all mated. They have someone."

"It sounds like you have someone but you ran from him. The Prince of Earth? I should have seen that coming." Selene offered a warm smile to her daughter as she guided her toward the Palace on the Moon. "Your hands really glowed?"

"Mhm."

"Your grandmother's hands glowed when she met her soulmate. It wouldn't be surprising if this was a sign. Who attacked you?"

"His name is Diamond. He wanted to bond with me and he had this crystal he was planning to use to force me into it. Endymion stepped in but that was the night my powers activated. Offensive powers, mother." Serenity explained as she sobered up. "The girls and I went out to take in culture."

Selene knew her daughter's guard and no matter what Serenity said, Selene knew about 'taking in culture.' She'd been young once too and traveled to Earth. She listened as Serenity continued talking. Most of her tale involved in the young Prince. She didn't know much about him except he was an exceptional fighter and held the Golden Crystal. The thought stopped her in her tracks, her own silvery eyes widening as she came to realize something.

"Mother?"

"I just remembered something about this young Prince. He holds the Golden Crystal, the key to his power."

Serenity tilted her head and waited for her mother to continue. What did that have to do with her.

"Serenity, your soulmate empowers you because of his own star seed. Together, you and your mate will be extremely powerful. Divided, you aren't. You've been telling me that your powers unlocked around Endymion. His star seed is responding to yours, feeding your own energy." She watched her daughter stiffen at the mention of 'soulmates'. "I know you don't want to be forced by fate, but it sounds like you were choosing him anyway."

"How do I really know if I was choosing him and not some spell by Aphrodite?" Serenity crosses her arms beginning to pout.

Queen Selene smiles at her and states simply, "You're stronger than any spell Aphrodite could cast. You must see that you chose Endymion because of your feelings."

Serenity looks down at her feet, curiously before they enter the Palace in silence. Selene was immediately called to the throne room and Serenity wanders around the halls aimlessly. She finally stopped in front of her bed chambers, resting her hand on the knob and lost in her thoughts.

_I wonder if they've realized I'm gone yet? Is she right? Did I choose Endymion? I know what I feel for him. I messed up._

* * *

Selene exited the throne room from the rear and excused herself from several guards as she walked toward the door on the left which lead to the communications room.

She couldn't let her daughter mess up with the Prince if he was indeed her soulmate. It would break her heart and her powers would never be at their fullest potential. With a knowing grin, she shut the door behind her. She was greeted with bright computer screens and several officers seated at the desks. Two stood managing everything but stopped to greet her.

"Can we get in contact with Earth? Princess Rei of Mars is there and I wanted to request her wedding be held here."

"Certainly your highness."

She watched as they went to work to get in contact with the Terran Palace communication department. The screens shifted colors before three dots appeared which signaled the call was going through.

Finally a face appeared on the screen, one she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. She watched and listened as they gasped in surprise upon seeing her.

"Get Kunzite or Nephrite! It's the Queen of the Moon."

"Last I heard, they were looking for Serenity."

"You morons! Don't say that."

Selene chuckled and made her presence visible, "Relax, Serenity is here on the Moon. She arrived earlier this morning. I'm calling regarding other matters. Tell me, where is Princess Rei?"


	12. Accepted

Disclaimer: I am so happy this story still has fans! It is a pleasure writing Sailor Moon fics.

I'm using planes and ships interchangeably. Don't hate.

* * *

Words could not describe the horror slapped across Serenity's face. She stood slightly behind her mother watching the two ships arrive in the hangar, her hands clenched into fists and sweating metaphorical 'balls' as Minako would say.

When Selene announced Rei's wedding ceremony would be held here, Serenity choked and became faint. She did not question her mother, because she knew what the woman was doing. Selene watched her daughter squirm in her seat when she told her the 'wonderful' idea she suggested to Rei and everyone.

Serenity paced her bedroom all night with Luna sprawled out on her bed, absolutely not interested in her issues. Around 3:00 am, she finally resolved to speak with Endymion but after Rei's vows.

The morning came all too fast and the air left her bare shoulders chilled. She had become to accustomed to Earth's warmer temperatures. Yet something did not feel right. She didn't feel the warmth and spark of Endymion on either ship. She expected the connection to overwhelm her the moment he arrived. It never came.

"Mother, something isn't right." She finally spoke quietly as they waited for guests to leave the hangar. "I don't sense Endymion."

They could hear faint shouts coming from the hangar that put them both at unease. Selene narrowed her eyes and raised her hand, motioning for her guard to walk with her to the hangar. "Stay behind me, Serenity." They walked calmly but vigilant inside the hangar. What they saw was concerning.

Several maids and other palace workers were exiting the ship, followed by Ami and Zoicite. Artemis was perched in Zoicite's arms looking distraught. The man tried offering him comfort as best as he could. Clearly he is not a cat person.

Rei and Jadeite were standing off to the other ship with a few more that Serenity recognized from the palace. Rei's face was red and her arms were tightly crossed over her chest while Jadeite patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. When Rei's violet eyes found her, arms dropped and she stalked toward Serenity.

"You!"

"Rei, stop!" Jadeite followed, pleading with her. "This isn't Serenity's fault."

"What happened?" Selene demanded stepping to Rei, ensuring her stride was stopped before she got closer to Serenity. "Where is Minako and the others? Why are these workers on the ship?"

Rei looked up at the queen and sighed, hanging her head. Jadeite wrapped a comforting arm around her. "The gates were breached after your call last night. We were relieved to find Serenity hadn't been taken by Beryl. Makoto and Nephrite held off the swarms at the hangar. We gathered everyone into the ships. We had three but one went down." She trailed off, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Minako stayed?" Selene inquired, trying to further understand.

"She and Kunzite stayed with Endymion to fight. He ordered us here. Communications were cut off so there was no way to warn you. They won't stand a chance if it is Beryl."

Ami and Zoicite joined Rei and Jadeite with Selene, finally looking a bit relieved. "Beryl was granted dark powers by this force called Metallia. Kunzite had research on her and we were scouring through it."

Serenity stood back, listening to Rei's crackling voice as she explained the dire situation on Earth and Ami's straightforwardness about the possibility of Beryl being the instigator. Fear. Panic. None of this was good. She looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say to offer any of them comfort. _Endymion can't fight Beryl alone. Diamond is in the dungeons. I need to do something. _

"I'll go offer support. I have to stop this."

Serenity looked up at her mother's declaration. She couldn't. She is the queen of the moon. Rei and Ami pleaded with her to no avail. Selene shushed them quickly raising a single hand.

"I'll call for Sailor Uranus and Neptune to back me up."

"No, mother.." Serenity began but trailed off not knowing what she could say next. "You can't."

Selene turned to her daughter, surprised to hear her object. As much as Selene wanted to promise Serenity everything would be alright, she knew it wouldn't. The kind of power she would unleash if she fought would end up taking her own life in return. Such is the nature of powers the two women were given.

"Honestly, meatball head, if you stayed and just accepted Endymion as your _mate_, you'd have the power to put Beryl where she belongs. That isn't where we are, is it? Now the queen has to risk her life." Rei snapped, fury overwhelming her. "My wedding is going to be ruined."

"Let's all go inside and calm down. We need to find places to stay for our guests." Selene interrupted the banter with a gentle smile. "Rei, you will have your wedding. I promise."

They walked together, except for Serenity. She stood frozen in place. She knew. Her mother wouldn't come back if she went. _Damn me and my desire to fall in love. I've condemned my mother and Endymion._ Artemis hopped from Zoicite's arms and stood with Serenity.

* * *

Slowly, she walked to the palace and up to her own chambers, Artemis following behind her. She avoided everyone as they settled in.

All evening, she heard everyone in the halls, it was no longer quiet and peaceful. Artemis followed behind her to relax in her room with Luna. They looked snug as bugs laying on her bed, curled against each other. She refused to open the door when dinner was announced. She was trapped in her own mind. Her mother would leave the moon in the morning, putting her in charge and have several ministers guide her. She couldn't just let her go.

Sighing, Serenity sat down on the floor, cross legged and closed her eyes. Focusing on Endymion, she searched for his energy. Her mother had explained the benefits of meditation long ago but Serenity never thought it would come in handy. Being in tune with the cosmos and your surroundings could help one find what they were looking for. She wondered if would help her find the connection to Endymion despite being so far away.

Unfortunately, she saw the Terran palace in her mind's eye. the gates destroyed. hordes of daemon swarming the palace. Setting fire to the royal gardens. Smoke billowed through the air. The sky darkened and clouds followed. She bit her lip continuing to search. She could see yellow chains she recognized as belonging to Minako. Minako and Kunzite stood at the doors, valiantly fighting through the horde. Minako swung the chain and bounced from one daemon to the next. One leg would kick while her hand swung the chain, gracefully. Serenity knew she wouldn't be able to keep up that kind of pace. Kunzite's sword was drawn and he hacked and slashed with more ease than Minako was having. Yet, there was no Endymion.

Was this happening now? Keep going, Serenity. Finally, finding the prince inside at the bottom of the stairs and he was faced with Beryl and Diamond. She watched as Diamond charged him with his own sword. She couldn't get close mentally. She could barely make out anything he was saying or Beryl. She watched as he struggled while Diamond laughed. It wasn't a fair fight.

"Where is the moon whore now?" Beryl taunted him, smiling devilishly as she leaned against the bannisters. "She can't help you."

She had to let him know. She had to do something. Focusing, Serenity pushed through the dark aura surrounding the palace, her own energy reaching Endymion. Beryl's smile disappeared and she stood taut looking around. Serenity could hear everything now. She could feel the evil emanating from Beryl and Diamond.

"What is it?" Diamond flipped back, landing at Beryl's side.

"We are not alone. Something pushed through the veil of darkness."

Endymion wiped the sweat from his brow and breathed while he had the chance. The change in the room was not lost on him. It felt familiar as he began reaching out mentally to touch the energy. He watched as the two looked around seemingly very confused.

_Serenity_. Sparks and light met warmth and calm.

She smiled when she realized he knew it was her and immediately allowed her energy to mix with his own.

_You shouldn't be doing this, princess._

_Why not? Let me help you._

_You made your choice. _He gripped his sword tighter, "Diamond, stop sniffing Beryl's sweat and fight me."

Serenity gaped as she watched through their bond at his recklessness. _Endymion! _Diamond snarls and lunges back at Endymion while Beryl looks on, seemingly less concerned with the change of aura.

_Stop bothering me, princess._

Pouting and furrowing her own brow at his antics, Serenity inhaled and continued. Her heart couldn't bear letting him fight like this. Bonding wouldn't just activate her powers completely, it would increase his own skills and powers.

_I will not, Endymion, you are my soulmate and I cannot abandon you to them._

Endymion dodged Diamond's lunges and several energy attacks while Serenity's voice screamed at him in his head. It hurt that she believed she could come running in and offer help and that would make everything better. Of course he didn't want to lose to Diamond and Beryl. It would be insulting to his leadership. He rushed Diamond at the right moment and left a semi deep gash on his leg. "Too slow, Diamond." He smirks, immediately dodging the retaliation.

"Enough!" Beryl sneers, lashing out. Pointing one finger at Endymion, purple beams of energy fires, heading straight for Endymion.

Panicked, Serenity squeezes her hands in fists. _Endymion, please! I love you. I cannot lose you like this!_

Hearing her, Endymion breathed deeply and held his ground. He absolutely could not deny her that. The world slowed down around him, the beams of energy shooting from Beryl reflected off an emerging barrier around him and back toward Beryl.

"Moon whore! Show yourself!" Beryl sneered looking around the empty room.

"Nobody else is here, Beryl." Diamond stopped, letting his guard down. At that moment, Minako in her senshi uniform bolted through the doors and somersaulted through the air, pointing her gloved finger at Diamond. Endymion, removed himself from the area just as the orange beams of light began forming. Kunzite hurried in, pulling Endymion to his side.

"Venus, crescent beam smash!" Landing a few steps in front of Diamond, the beam of light pummeled Diamond. His fingers loosened around the sword and his body contorted awfully.

Diamond's body was engulfed in orange lights, his dying screams echoed through the hall. Beryl's jaw clenched as she watched him perish before her. She was beat, she knew it. She no longer had the upper hand now that Endymion had more help. "Damn you all! I'll return." Holding her hand out, dark smoke appeared and engulfed her as well. Just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone and her short reign of terror.

Serenity held her breath watching it all unfold. _Rest easy? You told him you loved him. _Her hands unclenched and her body relaxed seeing there was no longer a present threat to her friends and mate, Endymion. Reaching back to him once more she nudged him with her powers.

_Hurry up and come to the Moon._

Endymion looked up and offered a smile. He knew that she saw it because he could feel her despite the physical distance between them. He couldn't deny that she saved him once again.

"Who are you smiling at, Endymion?" Kunzite asks wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Serenity."

Blinking rapidly and confused, Minako scratched her head. "I saved your ass! She isn't here!"

"She was here, I felt it."

The meaning of his words was not lost on Kunzite and the man stared at him. "You mean, you and her..?"

"More than that, she loves me."

Minako threw her hands in the air and shook her head, "It is about time! Well now we have to hurry and get to the Moon. You'll go mad if you aren't around her soon enough. I know how this works, I'm a goddess, after all."

* * *

Serenity opened her eyes and looked around her. Nothing physically had changed when the reality is, everything felt different. She is now consciously aware of Endymion, his feelings, everything. The most important thing she done today, she saved her mother and her soulmate.

Hurrying to her feet, she rushed down the hall and down the stairs to find everyone else.

Selene was standing with Rei and Makoto, looking at any blueprints they had of the Terran palace. Zoicite and Nephrite were casually explaining to them about secret paths they knew of while Jadeite kept his arm around Rei for support.

"We might as well go in the front gate, they busted it up badly anyway."

"They may be waiting there. Remember it was Kunzite and Minako. There is no way they could hold up for long."

"Beryl would go straight for Endymion and hold him hostage, right? Ami asked looking at Jadeite for insight.

With all the conversations going on, nobody heard Serenity enter nor did they stop talking to notice. Selene was scratching her own chin as she studied the blueprints.

"I can have Uranus and Neptune blast through the hordes of daemon in seconds. They are on their way here."

"There is no need to do any of this." Serenity announced waiting for them to acknowledge her.

Rei looked up and rolled her eyes, "Go back to your room and cry, princess. We cannot let Beryl have him." She turned back to the blueprints and began speaking, to Serenity's dismay. "Uranus and Neptune are overkill, are you sure you don't want us accompanying you instead/"

Up to her ears in frustration that nobody listened, Serenity marched over and grabbed the papers away from everyone and watched as Rei glared at her. "Let me talk before you interrupt me again." She held a hand up. "There is no need to worry about Endymion or Minako and Kunzite. Minako eliminated Diamond and Beryl fled from the castle. Endymion and everyone is on their way here."

Selene quirked an eyebrow, watching her and studying her. "Serenity, something is different about you."

Nodding, now that someone recognized that something had changed. It proved it wasn't all in her mind. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I reached Endymion through our connection. I saved him from Diamond."

"Connection?" Nephrite asked looking at everyone else. "Wait, is she saying she's his soulmate?"

"I chose saving him and my mother over losing them. That meant accepting that Endymion is my soulmate." Serenity explained looking at each of them and finally settling her own gentle smile back on her mother, "I couldn't let you die fighting that witch."

"Serenity." Selene walked over and wrapped her arms warmly around her daughter. "I am so proud of you."

* * *

Disclaimer: Cliffhanger! I know, I'm bad.


	13. Reunion

Disclaimer: That last chapter wasn't the ending. I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Everyone watched from the balcony as a Terran ship descended into the hangar.

Serenity's heart palpitated with anxiety and she gripped the banister tightly. Did Endymion hate her for leaving? Would Minako forgive her? She did save Endymion from a kill shot. Surely, Minako wouldn't be too angry. Let's not forget Kunzite. The brooding older man made it his life mission to protect Endymion and serve him. Would he forgive her?

The doors open revealing a blond woman wearing a red bow and her ripped senshi uniform first. Kunzite trailed behind her. She looks up seeing everyone standing on the balcony and grins raising her hand and giving them a 'thumbs up.'

Blessed be.

As happy as Serenity was to see her look-a-like and mate, it was Endymion she waited for.

He finally stepped out of the hangar, hair a mess, his shirt sleeves slashed and a mask of exhaustion on his face. Endymion had certainly seen better days. He looked around and saw many of his kitchen staff, the gardeners, maids and butlers, and more of his own army. He nodded, exhaling the breath he didn't realize he held. The rest of Earth was spared in that tousle.

He felt her coming toward him before seeing her, her mere presence put him at greater ease. Thinking that Beryl attacked because she was holding Serenity hostage scared him because it would've meant they parted on terrible terms. It hurt when he realized Beryl didn't have her which meant she really left them. Him, and he was fighting alone. There were minutes that he could see Diamond cutting him down to further please Beryl. He turned and almost immediately her arms wrapped around him tight, he grinned and patted her head affectionately.

"Hi."

"Hey you." He responded watching her. Her blue eyes were watering and her lip puffed out. "Don't cry. It is okay."

"No it isn't. If I hadn't done anything you would be under her control or worse." She sobbed, clearly beating herself up still.

"I think being Beryl's puppet _is_ worse than death." He assured the princess, pushing her a few steps back, really looking at her. In the time she was gone, he swore he would forget how she looked. The shade of red her face turned when she was upset or frustrated. The depth of blue of her eyes. How petite she really is compared to his towering frame. Being this close to her, the mental pull was unmistakable. They were mates. For so long he hated the idea and couldn't be bothered to find his. Now, he wonders why he never visited the Moon if she had been there all along.

Suddenly, Serenity began pouting and swatted his hands off her and he watched her very confused. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared, "You are not allowed to do that ever again."

Stiffening up, Endymion reached to scratch his head. He wasn't exactly sure what he done. He glanced to Minako and Kunzite who shrugged and walked off to the others. With no understanding he sighed and asked, "Do what?"

"You are not allowed to play hero by yourself like that. You could have died!" Serenity clarified, her voice squeaking. She was clearly still affected by everything that just happened. It was still a wonder how the blond even transported her energy there to Earth in the first place, to everyone. She didn't go into specifics of the fighting she saw. Nobody asked. She told them the important information; Beryl retreated and Diamond was dead.

"I..I was just trying to survive." Endymion mustered knowing how lame it sounded but it was the truth. "They had a real power advantage over me, Serenity. I couldn't just say 'Hey you can have Earth if you let me leave,' that would have enraged Beryl." He explained. "I was ordering everyone to get on shuttles and she burst through the doors and closed them behind us. One of them, I could handle. Both was iffy."

Bowing her head and sighing, Serenity nodded. She knew he was right, she could feel it. She felt everything he was feeling. Something else new that was developing. She knew he felt fear, anxiety, anger, and finally relieved that he wasn't going to die. He could feel everything she felt, fear, lost, determined, and the same relief that he was safe. They both could feel what they were not admitting aloud yet. What they wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I ran off."

"It hurt that you ran off, but you came back though. You're forgiven, princess." Endymion smiled down at her finally and pulled her tightly against him once more. "I think we have a lot to talk about though. Being soulmates and all."

"I guess we do." Serenity leans up and gently kisses his cheek.

* * *

The girls stood around with the generals and watched as the two shared their not so private intimate moment. Rolling his eyes, Kunzite cleared his throat and began talking to them, "I think we should let them have privacy. They have a lot to discuss."

Everyone began walking off except Minako. Rei prattled on to Makoto about fishing out their dresses from the shuttle they arrived on. Ami walked off with Selene and Zoicite. Minako coyly swatted at him and returned her sights to the new couple.

"Minako, that means you too." Kunzite hissed in exasperation as he grabs her arm, attempting to pull her away. "They need their privacy."

"Oh you're such a party pooper. They have the rest of their unnaturally long lives to have privacy!" Minako hissed back as she allowed herself to be dragged elsewhere. "I won't have sex with you, Kunzite!"

"For crying out loud, you're intolerable sometimes." Kunzite turned and faced her, "They have a long way to go before they become a power couple and they don't need us interfering. Let them be. Serenity and Endymion didn't interfere with our relationship."

Sighing in defeat because she knew he was right, Minako reluctantly began walking toward the palace a few paces in front of him. In her most mocking and sing song voice, Minako looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Fine but you're in the dog house because we are on the Moon and not Earth. Selene has _rules_."

"Of course the woman has _rules_." He muttered under his breath. He was eternally grateful Selene was opening her home to them but it was an archaic rule in his eye. Endymion never required such nonsense. Minako and he shared a bedroom when she visited.


End file.
